


暗夜無盡

by cyanfalcon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanfalcon/pseuds/cyanfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*腦洞源于巴基是史蒂夫的助手時候，幫他幹些“髒活”，殺一些他不便於殺的人這樣，總之冬冬歸隊長管啦。<br/>*大概是中世紀背景（偽）……<br/>*冬兵隊長依賴症嚴重。。。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***  
　　最近不太平。非常不太平。  
　　都城中看似平靜，卻暗潮湧動。各個權貴除了在明面上爭奪，暗地裡也在搞著各種小動作。包括……培養各種刺客。  
　　一側的玻璃被登登地叩響。史蒂夫走上前去拉開窗戶，一個黑色的身影便嗖地竄進來，在地下打了個滾穩定了自己的身形後跪在地上低著頭，一動不動。  
　　史蒂夫走上前去，慢慢問道：“任務都完成了嗎。”  
　　黑衣人點點頭。  
　　“你有沒有受傷？”  
　　黑衣人搖頭。其實他非常不理解，為什麼他的主人每次一定要如此關心他的傷勢。無論是上戰場還是搞暗殺，只要去執行任務的話受些傷本來就是是再常見不過的事情，而如果這能換來高效率地實現既定計劃，那他也完全不在乎那些大傷小傷。但是史蒂夫貌似對他的一切隱瞞都十分在意。  
　　史蒂夫笑了笑，上前撫摸著殺手的發頂，觸感蓬鬆柔軟，就像在摸小貓的毛髮。他的殺手殺起人來心又硬又恨，此刻卻安靜、溫和、乖巧，一副溫良無害的樣子。  
　　他把手放到殺手的面罩上，撫摸著硬質面罩上面的花紋，輕輕道：“自己去把裝備放下。”  
　　殺手起身向牆的一邊走去。他摸了兩下牆壁，暗門打開，他回頭遲疑地看了一眼史蒂夫，沒有接到更多指令，便不敢停頓，徑直走了進去。  
**  
　　殺手站在衣櫃前面，眼睫毛微微顫動。他先是揭開自己的面罩，把它放到折板上，把腰間掛著的匕首掛到牆上，解開皮質腰帶，然後開始解自己的黑色的繡滿暗色花紋的外套。他把外套疊得方方正正平平整整，又開始鬆開靴子上長長的鞋帶。他在做這些時候並沒有摘掉他的黑色的絲綢手套，但這並沒有使他的動作顯得笨拙，相反，他做得緩慢而優雅。  
　　當他開始解開襯衫的扣子時，身後的人壓著有點沉重的呼吸按了一下他的肩頭，從背後輕輕撫摸了一下他的臉：“好了，我們走。”  
　　史蒂夫牽著那雙屬於殺手的有點冰涼卻有點柔軟的手，走向隔壁的臥房。  
　　那雙手的主人走路的時候一點聲響都沒有。  
　　他是那些殺手中最高效最難對付最行蹤難以捉摸的一個。很少有人相信他的存在。  
　　他就像是一個鬼魂。  
　　現在鬼魂在床上安靜地看著他，眼睛睜的大大的，眼神無辜而柔弱。史蒂夫壓低聲音，語氣溫柔地好像可以擰出水般詢問他是否準備好了。鬼魂點點頭，有點過於白皙的臉半低著被掩在髮絲的陰影裡，紅豔的雙唇微微抿著。他往前張開雙腿，坐在了史蒂夫的大腿上，然後解開自己的襯衫扣子，解開自己的褲子拉鍊。他和史蒂夫的距離不過幾英寸，彼此能夠感覺到身體的溫度與緩慢溫熱的呼吸。  
　　這人的氣息很涼。始終像是冬日一般。史蒂夫把頭埋到他的胸膛上時候這麼想到，就像他的外號，寒冬戰士。  
　　他的冬兵曾經隸屬於九頭蛇，是那個恐怖暗殺組織中的一流高手。很多人只聞其名，未見其人——幾乎見過他的人都已經喪命。他是當年九頭蛇最得力的一把武器，一把精良的、優質的武器，毫無感情，高效迅速。他在那個組織受到的訓練使得他的身姿更加矯健敏捷，頭腦也無比敏銳，但是的另一部分則陷入極大的缺陷——他的大腦曾經受到一些損害，那些人類共有的情感，他並沒有多麼深刻的感受。他並不明白他的主人望向他的複雜眼神意味著什麼，他也不懂得為什麼史蒂夫的雙手摩挲他的身體時候他會不由自主地戰慄。這讓他又有點害怕，又有點不知所措。但是作為他的主人最得力最聽話的助手，他始終能做到很乖巧。  
　　史蒂夫仍然在他的胸前磨蹭著，雙手按摩著冬兵的腰的凹陷處。他深深吸了一口氣，鼻尖把襯衣拱向兩邊，開始親吻冬兵的胸膛。，雙手則把褲子往下拉了一寸，開始稍稍用力地按壓揉捏那裡渾圓柔潤的肌肉。他的唇部動作始終溫柔緩慢，手下卻越來越用力。冬兵感到某種說不上來的感覺——有點疼痛，卻有點渴望更加疼痛。史蒂夫在他胸前稍稍用力地吸啜了一下，唇貼著他的脖頸處的動脈問他的感受怎麼樣。他急得有點想哭，他從來都少言寡語，此刻有點匱乏的語言系統找不出一個合適的詞來形容自己的感受，史蒂夫又開始舔吮他的胸部，他嗯嗯了兩聲卻吐不出一個詞，史蒂夫時不時抬起頭看著他的眼睛，他只能憋紅了眼眶，紅唇翕動著——他曾經習慣緊緊咬著下唇，但是史蒂夫發現他總是過於緊張謹慎咬破下唇也從不吭聲之後，就禁止他再虐待自己的雙唇了。史蒂夫總是過於在意他身上的傷口，無論大小。  
　　當他開始感到身上寒氣幾乎褪盡開始發熱的時候，史蒂夫放過了他的胸脯，伸手把他的手捉過來，兩隻手疊加到一起。他在他心口處吻了一下，啵的一聲吻出水聲，低低道：“你知道自己該幹什麼。”  
　　冬兵下意識去咬自己的下唇，卻又想起來史蒂夫的警告，只好把咬改成輕輕舔——同時附身在史蒂夫唇上磨蹭著自己的雙唇，像是不足月的小寵物狗一般，討好似的蹭了兩下，接著開始做自己的“任務”。他把手翻轉到史蒂夫的手背上，引導著那雙手來自己的褲子邊緣，推著他的十指握緊褲邊上之後，繼續引領著他慢慢拉下自己的褲子。褲子脫掉之後他又繼續引領著那雙手一起脫掉自己的襯衫，但是到內褲的時候他只是把它拉倒膝蓋，並沒有完全脫掉。然後，他把史蒂夫的手蓋到自己的陰莖上面，開始慢慢擼動。  
　　他們晚上進行這樣的步驟已經有一段時間了。冬兵之前在床事上太過被動，一如既往的冷靜，頂多是被玩弄的實在受不了、或者在高潮即將到來時候有些忍不住地微微顫動。他的忍耐力一直很好。史蒂夫發現之後，為了讓冬兵能夠完全放鬆，開始循循善誘地引導冬兵什麼事情都自己做，甚至逼著冬兵去引導自己來上他。一開始冬兵什麼都不會做，眼睛通紅水潤，緊緊盯著他甚至不敢眨眼，史蒂夫沒想到他這樣緊張害怕，微笑著去撫摸冬兵的頭，可是他讓冬兵靠過來時便愣住了——冬兵稍稍一側頭，晶亮的淚水便控制不住地流了下來。  
現在他好多了。雖然還是如同未經人事的天真少年一般帶著些許生澀與恐懼，但是至少有些進步，有時可以被教導到學會與他耳鬢廝磨。  
冬兵的性器在兩人緩慢地撫摸中漸漸挺立，史蒂夫上前親了一下冬兵的左胸示意他可以了，接著他們放開雙手摟在一起，史蒂夫笑著給予冬兵獎勵性質的親吻，不斷把他紅潤的雙唇輪流含到嘴裡舔咬吮吸。  
　　但是他不會再進一步了。如果想得到更深入的親吻與安撫，冬兵需要自己做的更多。好孩子才可以獲得獎勵，這是史蒂夫一直教導冬兵的。  
　　冬兵伸手去拿過床頭的潤滑油。他先是親吻了一下這個陶瓷的小罐子，然後打開它的蓋子，接著把散發著香味的軟膏掏出一些，抹在史蒂夫的手指上。他的右手盡力撐開兩半臀肉，左手輕輕在穴口周圍撫摸兩圈讓它放鬆些，便捉過史蒂夫的手指，把它慢慢往自己的後穴中推去。  
這兩天他的任務太緊張了。他的神經、肌肉，時刻處於繃緊狀態，剛剛被史蒂夫撫摸親吻了好一會兒他才放鬆一些。若是在平時任務不是那麼繁忙的時候，他會在下午潛入史蒂夫臥室，讓史蒂夫動手或者是在史蒂夫的凝視下自己動手，上好潤滑，帶好肛塞甚至貞操帶，再穿的齊齊整整回到外面。等到晚上再回到臥房的時候，史蒂夫一手脫掉他的褲子的時候另一隻手就可以推進那個溫暖濕熱的小穴緩緩按摩擠壓。  
　　他想他今天做的還可以，雖然他還是無法形容出來自己的感覺是舒服還是難受，也許是舒服多一點。但是史蒂夫還是凝視著他，是他哪裡做的不夠嗎？他想了想，飛速舔過自己的下唇，上下聳動腰部著讓史蒂夫的手操弄著自己。史蒂夫歎了口氣，向後側身，從床頭櫃子中取出了一件小東西，他把手中物件放到冬兵的陰莖上微微摩擦著，眼神中有一點責怪：“親愛的，這是什麼？”  
　　冬兵立馬睜大眼睛，神色委屈。他忘了今天要自己戴道具。他挺起身，把自己的胸脯送到史蒂夫面前，等到史蒂夫舔濕他的雙乳後，他接過史蒂夫手中的物件——兩個小巧玲瓏的乳夾，開始給自己戴上。剛剛戴上時候很疼，不過史蒂夫此時不會幫助他，他只能自己揉捏著自己的胸讓它舒緩一點。史蒂夫一隻手仍然在開拓他的後穴，另一隻手則拍了拍他的臀部，示意他做的不錯。

　　這些日子的調教還是有些作用的。史蒂夫想。雖然進展很緩慢，但是他並不打算放棄，反正自己也非常享受這個過程。  
　　剛開始，把他的小刺客誘哄到床上時候史蒂夫其實心裡是有那麼一點愧疚的——他的殺手白天操勞夜晚也操勞，似乎很對不起他。然而幾天過後史蒂夫就放下了這種愧疚。  
　　因為他的殺手在被操的筋疲力盡時候，反而能使自己放鬆一些。那時候的他，不會強硬地抿著自己的唇，不會繃緊身上每一束肌肉，而是會像一隻慵懶的幼貓放鬆自己，渾身都舒展開，舒舒服服地在他的懷裡半蜷縮著，時不時蹭一下他拱一下他。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

　　在外面的時候，無論是作為史蒂夫的侍衛，還是作為夜晚潛行的殺手，冬兵都是許多人覬覦的物件。有時候史蒂夫和其他大臣在朝堂上談話，冬兵就拿著刀立在一邊。他的黑色皮手套和手中長刀及腰上匕首的刀鞘都印製著精美的花紋，黑色收腰小禮服顯得他身材挺拔腰線流暢，頸部的白色蝴蝶結則讓他看起來更像個小紳士。他微長的褐色頭髮紮成松松的馬尾，安靜地垂在腦後，眼神平淡無波，看起來溫良無害，卻能隨時在下一秒獵豹似的縮緊眼眸，刀鋒似的盯著敵人。不知出於何種考慮，本來就顏色較深的眼周會被再描一遍深色眼線，他盯著別人的時候，就顯得更漂亮，更誘惑，也更危險。  
　　這個帝國最銳利最漂亮的一把匕首被史蒂夫送給了他，但是廣義上來說，最銳利最漂亮的一件武器卻是冬兵自己。  
　　現在這個美麗而強大的武器正半趴在史蒂夫的床上，頭埋到史蒂夫雙腿之間，舔吻吮吸著已經開始勃起的陽物。他自己的後穴越來越濕潤，陰莖也逐漸勃起，但是他卻不被允許去觸碰它們，每次他感到難受只能去找史蒂夫尋求撫慰。可是要讓史蒂夫來幫助他，他得首先是個好孩子。他一絲不落地舔濕了對方的陰莖之後又開始舔吻那兩顆飽滿的囊袋，把它們含到嘴裡輕輕摩擦吸吮。金色的恥毛不斷刮擦著他的臉，他在吸吮完畢之後也舔了舔生長著那片毛髮的皮膚。  
　　冬兵快要哭出來：“……”  
　　史蒂夫拍了拍他的臉頰：“怎麼了？告訴我。”  
　　冬兵深呼吸兩下，才開始積攢力氣顫抖著說話：“不、不……”  
　　史蒂夫安慰地捏了一下他的頸部，他繼續囁嚅道：“肛塞太……太小了……我的後穴太濕……需要大一點的……的……的陽具……”  
　　冬兵雙肩開始顫抖，但是得到允許之前他不敢像之前那樣自己縮成一團。史蒂夫把他摟過來一點，親吻他的頭髮，額頭，最後是嘴唇，一遍遍說“好孩子，你做的很好”，冬兵終於了一點，不再顫抖的那麼厲害，但是眼眶仍然濕濕的。  
　　最開始史蒂夫教他做dirty talk的時候他得花兩個小時才能說出幾個斷斷續續的詞，之後又因為無法自我安慰的羞恥以及自己讓史蒂夫失望了的原因而強忍著哭泣，像個碰一下就會碎掉的玻璃娃娃，現在他已經算是相對好多了。   
　　史蒂夫用上自己最溫柔的語氣，在他耳邊柔聲道：“先用這個，你只要堅持五分鐘，就給你換那個大一號的肛塞，好不好？”  
　　冬兵紅著眼睛點點頭，拉過史蒂夫的手，扶著史蒂夫的手指把那個小巧精緻的東西塞進自己的後穴。  
這些還不夠，他需要更多。但是他得把自己準備得更好。他保持著雙腿大大打開的姿勢，往前一步一步蹭過去，輕輕坐在史蒂夫的胸膛上。他先是往前送了一下自己的腰，使史蒂夫親吻了一下他的陰莖頂端，然後從旁邊拿起一個帶著絨毛的陰莖環給自己戴上。他幾乎快要被逼瘋，有點癢癢的又有點緊的感覺太難受了，他不允許狠狠咬自己的嘴唇，他只被允許向史蒂夫示弱，可是他用過了這個陰莖環很多次了，讓史蒂夫知道自己沒有一點進步，他會不高興的，也許還會有點失望……  
　　他這麼想著，頂端已經開始不受控制地流出晶瑩的液體。沒有在規定時間流出液體是會受到懲罰的。他慌慌張張地把他們抹下來，擦到自己的乳暈周圍，然後俯下身與史蒂夫接吻。史蒂夫輕輕咬著他的舌頭，確認他的身體準備得好些了之後從他的後穴中取出已經濕淋淋的小肛塞，拿起旁邊的一個尖口的罐裝潤滑劑，擠進他的小穴往裡，擠下一些軟膏之後，又拿起稍大一號的表面凹凸不平的那個肛塞入口處塞去。冬兵有掙扎或者有少許不專心於接吻的時候他就微微用牙齒咬一下冬兵的舌頭，冬兵就會立馬委委屈屈地回吻他，討好似的主動把他的舌頭吞得更深。  
　　冬兵把自己調整到相反的方向，頭部正對著史蒂夫的胯上，開始吞咽那根已經完全勃起青筋迸出的巨物。他的下半身則在史蒂夫頭部磨蹭著。史蒂夫嗅著他的氣味，時不時吻一下他的顫動的陰莖，或者是啾地一聲吻出水聲。冬兵需要竭盡全力才能忽視來自下身的刺激，他盡力張大口腔，一上一下地模擬著性交的動作，如此吞咽十來下之後，又開始伸出舌頭把陰莖滲出的液體都舔掉，然後專心致志地吸舔頂端的龜頭，然後循環往復繼續吞咽。  
　　史蒂夫感受了一會兒蹭來蹭去的冬兵的陰莖之後，伸手把它往下按了按，拍拍他的屁股示意他別再繼續動了，接著拔出了他穴口中的肛塞，還發出“啵”一聲水聲。感受到冬兵因為難堪與羞恥而突然僵硬了一下，史蒂夫使勁揉了揉他的臀肉，讓他放鬆下來。他的手伸進去那個溫暖濕熱的小洞，開始旋轉著大力按摩揉壓。等到小穴鬆弛很多之後，他捧著對方肉肉的臀部往上拉了一下，讓對方的陰莖懸在他的唇部上方。他張口含著那個修長的柱體，手指卻仍然在斷斷續續欺負對方的穴口。含了一會兒之後他做了兩個深喉，接著把陰莖環去掉，拉開對方的包皮，笑了下吻了吻裡邊柔嫩的粉紅色，再次開始大力吮吸對方的陰莖。他一邊特別關照著陰莖頂端，左手慢慢按壓撫弄著兩個囊袋催促著裡邊的東西快點出來，另一隻手繼續揉著小穴內部，時而抽插幾下，發出黏膩的咕啾咕啾的水聲。冬兵只覺得身下已經完全被史蒂夫掌控，一點屬於自己的空隙都沒有，他的五官也充斥著史蒂夫的私處，他的陰莖的高溫與堅硬，他的氣味，他的恥毛的觸感……他感到一陣天旋地轉的難受，哭泣著射了出來。史蒂夫把他拉的更低，讓他的陰莖深入到自己的喉嚨深部，一滴不剩的吞進溫熱的液體。


	3. Chapter 3

　　在這個國家還沒有這麼亂的時候，史蒂夫和冬兵曾經是一對戀人。只是他們相戀的時間太短暫，之後冬兵就失蹤，經歷種種成為九頭蛇的第一殺手，又歷盡波折才被史蒂夫帶回來，但是由於種種政治原因，冬兵必須加入到這個國家的正規政府軍的隊伍當中，並且不能公開身份——對內，他是保護朝堂安全和史蒂夫人身安全的侍衛，對外，他不能讓任何人知道他的存在。  
　　被帶回來的冬兵身體比以前更加敏捷更加柔韌——他在九頭蛇受過的訓練太多了。但是他的精神也出現了嚴重的問題，緊張過度，難以接近並且信賴他人。他對史蒂夫又害怕，又渴望，史蒂夫摸他一下都能讓他止不住顫抖。但是史蒂夫也是他的鎮定劑，唯一的鎮定劑。每天他神經質的睜著眼睛瑟瑟發抖，完全無法排解來自內心深處的恐懼，除非催眠藥物乾脆讓他睡過去他才能暫時有一個喘息的機會。他感到周圍都是血型而恐怖的地獄，都是白骨，鎖鏈，無盡的刑罰……但是史蒂夫，只有史蒂夫是可以信任的，他幾乎虔誠地崇拜著愛著史蒂夫，像是一個原始人，對於神只有最乾淨的崇拜。神要求他怎樣，他幾乎是沒有任何猶豫地虔誠地去做。他甘願臣服在神的腳下。  
　　但是神對他不滿意。神不喜歡他隱瞞自己的任何事情，不滿意他隱瞞自己的傷勢，自己頭疼的情況，自己做噩夢時候的難過，他像個小心翼翼的木偶，神問他什麼他就回答什麼。後來，神乾脆要求他一切事都不能隱瞞，都要詳細講出來，包括每次和他親吻、做愛時候的感覺。他甚至不得不仔細地描述過他如何被打開插入，如何被吸啜乳首的感覺。他害怕，他太過緊張，但是他幾乎是畏懼地依賴著他的神祗。  
　　史蒂夫喜歡他作為殺手刺客時候精幹帥氣的樣子，也喜歡他在屋內只聽從於自己的乖巧的樣子。但是他不喜歡冬兵太害怕自己。他開始要求冬兵在自己房內慢慢把自己放鬆。有時候他要求冬兵只穿著他的職業裝束的上半身——只穿著黑色的皮衣，下半身則完全赤裸，就這樣坐在他的床上收拾擦拭他的武器。有時候皮衣的橫向束條會被拉開，他的乳頭也會暴露在空氣中。如果什麼公事也沒有，他喜歡讓冬兵只穿著情趣內衣在房間裡邊轉悠，讓冬兵以這樣的狀態給自己倒茶倒咖啡，或者是打掃房間，或者是去做一頓簡單的茶點，或者什麼都不幹，像只小貓一樣趴在床上或者地板上玩著毛絨絨的球。  
　　但是他們也不是總在一起。有的時候史蒂夫有任務需要自己秘密去辦，於是有一周沒回來，當他回來的時候冬兵雙眼無神地把自己埋在史蒂夫的衣櫃裡，讓史蒂夫的大衣把自己包裹的嚴嚴實實的，臉上的淚痕已經半幹了。史蒂夫廢了白天勁，親吻揉捏了好一會兒，才稍稍換回冬兵的神智。冬兵好像陷入幻覺一般分不清他到底是否真的回來了，他們在床上耗到了第二天半夜，冬兵才終於發洩出來，埋在史蒂夫胸前嗚嗚地哭了起來。之後史蒂夫開始慢慢教導冬兵做一個相信他的好孩子——相信自己在史蒂夫心中無比重要，相信他是史蒂夫唯一的無法割捨的男孩兒。他給冬兵製作了安撫他的道具，一個刻著他的名字的名貴材料製作的精美的項圈。這和之後制定的一些有著他的標識的道具一起成為了之後在床上誘導冬兵的道具，如果他足夠聽話、乖巧，就可以獲得它們。鑒於沒有了他，冬兵太容易崩潰，他經常把帶著項圈的冬兵抱到膝蓋上親吻，一次次告訴並且教導他他可以在史蒂夫的這個房間做任何事，包括任何私密的事。  
　　作為一個明面上還算是官方侍衛的人，冬兵自己有不少嚴肅的事情需要處理，這時候他會把冬兵抱到自己身前，兩人一起坐到桌子前。冬兵上半身穿著他的襯衫或者情趣內衣，下半身私密處則敞開著，史蒂夫從背後進入他，冬兵在翻閱桌子上的檔或是各種資料的時候史蒂夫從背後環著他，偶爾去撫摸一下他的陰莖，或者拉扯一下他的乳頭。冬兵寫字的時候需要告訴史蒂夫一聲防止他因為史蒂夫的動作時不時搖晃一下寫不好字，作為補償，他在提醒的時候需要把史蒂夫的手放到自己的陰莖或者是乳頭上，讓史蒂夫有可以“消遣”的東西。他寫起字來有點蒼勁，他的字體也算漂亮（畢竟當年是巴恩斯家族的小少爺）。他修長骨節分明的手拿起鋼筆或是鵝毛筆認認真真沾墨書寫的時候柔軟的褐色髮絲垂下來，深藍色的眼眸認真凝視著紙張，紅豔的嘴唇微微抿著，非常非常可愛。史蒂夫從側面看著燭光或是日光斜斜打在他的殺手的臉上，這個平時以面罩遮臉的戰士此刻認真而專注，一雙手乾淨柔弱，他一邊看他的右手拿著白色鵝毛筆上下顫動，一邊想像這他緊握黑色犀角刀一發力刺入敵人脖頸處的動脈、青筋微微迸出時候的樣子。當他處理完他要簽寫報告查看的文件，史蒂夫便會親吻他，深吻之後告訴他他是自己喜歡的得力的助手，是他的利刃，是他深愛的人。而這時冬兵會像得到獎勵的孩子一樣笑起來，然後去蹭史蒂夫的脖子，把赤裸的自己完全交給史蒂夫，任由史蒂夫摸過他身體的每一寸，繼續這樣親昵下去，或是等待著史蒂夫的新命令。  
　　史蒂夫也會在屋內處理公文。這時候得不到關心的冬兵往往會跪在他身邊委委屈屈地安靜看著他。史蒂夫不介意放下工作先去把他的小傢伙操到睡著，但是他喜歡更好的方式。他讓冬兵自己去給自己做好潤滑，做好之後讓他過來，給冬兵戴上乳夾，並且塞好肛塞，讓冬兵跪在地上為自己口交。如果冬兵做得足夠好，他可以得到帶著鏈子的項圈，史蒂夫會把繩子收的短一些，時不時撫摸著冬兵的發頂，拉一下那根鏈子來確認冬兵的歸屬權。冬兵含著史蒂夫的時候有時候全身赤裸，有時候穿著幾件單薄的女式內衣，有時候則只戴著情趣用具，甚至在陰莖上綁好緞帶，等著主人打開——像是一朵待采的玫瑰花。史蒂夫將要達到高潮的時候會拍拍他的臉頰，他便用力深深吞進那根陰莖，盡力一滴不剩地咽下那些液體。有時史蒂夫也會把他的頭往後推，這時他便向後側一點，張開紅唇，讓史蒂夫瞄準他這裡射入精液。通常史蒂夫除了射進他的嘴中，還會在射到他的臉上、胸部。他摟著冬兵的腰讓臉上與乳尖都流著精液的冬兵在屋子裡走兩圈，或者跪下來牽著他的繩鏈拉著他在屋子裡爬行一周以後，把精液均勻地像是塗潤膚霜那樣塗抹開，看著冬兵的皮膚因此變得濕潤，身上都是屬於他的氣味。有時候量太多，他便把那些抹下來一些，再讓冬兵舔乾淨自己的手。做完這些之後史蒂夫會靜靜抱著冬兵休息一會兒，看著金色的陽光透過窗子邊的吊蘭射進來，或者抱著他到大廳裡去看看池子裡的魚在深綠色的水草中穿梭。若是接下來他們需要去參加晚宴或者什麼會議，他就會用濕絹布擦拭乾淨冬兵的臉頰，再為他重新畫好眼線，有時甚至重新為他擦一點點淡淡的唇膏，然後把冬兵身上的特殊內衣或者道具取下來，再一件件給他穿上白色的精緻內衣與黑色皮質制服或者黑綢小禮服。有時候冬兵胸前的精液還沒有幹，不過他也不會去理會，而是直接為冬兵穿上襯衫。若是冬兵因為難受而想搓揉胸部，他還會瞪視他一眼，冬兵就會立馬乖乖的，還會來親吻他以示自我檢討。  
　　漸漸地冬兵在他的房間裡學會很多事情，比之前畏畏縮縮極其害怕的樣子好多了，雖然還是有種羞澀不過還是在努力做到每一件事情。史蒂夫忙於公文的時候他雖然經常是去為他口交，不過有時也是會單純地裸著趴在史蒂夫腳邊，有時候則拉一個小墊子，坐在史蒂夫旁邊自己開拓自己。除了床頭櫃的那一堆道具，史蒂夫送給了他一個尺寸中上的按摩棒，教導他最好的目標是把自己開拓得柔軟放鬆，可以輕鬆推入這根按摩棒；另外，最好讓小穴濕潤到手指進進出出可以發出咕啾咕啾的水聲。一開始冬兵做得不夠好，史蒂夫摸著他的後頸告訴他不要心急，慢慢玩弄自己的身體也可以，去舔弄按摩棒，拉扯玩弄自己的乳頭，或者把下體在柔軟清潔的靠墊上摩擦來摩擦去玩兒都可以。後來冬兵開始能熟練些練習著準備自己，史蒂夫就省心很多。偶爾他會在忙累了時候進行一下休息，去拿著另一根按摩棒讓冬兵含好，自己則推拉著模擬性交的動作；或者是從下層抽屜摸出兩個小一點的跳蛋，舔弄並且含了一會兒他的乳頭之後，再用把跳蛋透明膠粘在冬兵的兩粒乳頭上，打開開關。   
　　不過這些還不夠，冬兵在他面前做得有所進步，可是史蒂夫需要慢慢來教會冬兵當他不在的時候學會自己自慰——戴上各種小玩意，並且讓他知道自己只能在史蒂夫的床上自慰。


	4. Chapter 4

　　達到高潮的冬兵趴在床上急促而細細碎碎地呼吸著。史蒂夫一把撈起他，抱著他與他舌吻。冬兵的呼吸更急促了。史蒂夫不得不一手拍著他的背部，另一隻手去揉按他的柔軟的胸部。吻了一會兒之後史蒂夫把他放下來，讓他頭部蜷縮在自己下體之間，讓冬兵在他的氣味當中慢慢平靜下來，他則時不時拿陰莖拍打一下冬兵的臉頰，或是把頂端對在冬兵的嘴唇之上磨蹭，讓他的嘴唇濕濕潤潤的，再看著他抿一下嘴唇，把那些濕潤的液體都舔掉。  
　　休息了兩分鐘之後，他拍拍冬兵的臉示意他起來繼續做。他還沒有解決呢。而且，他們還要進行一些事情。他今天得慢慢地玩弄他，除了給冬兵以絕對的領導與安撫，他還得教會冬兵，當他不在的時候怎麼在他的房間裡邊自己玩弄自己呢。  
　　他讓冬兵交疊雙臂，頭埋進雙臂之間，雙腿大大打開，膝蓋往前從而使臀部高高地撅起來，把粉嫩的小穴暴露在空氣中，自己則非常有耐心地按摩著那個小穴。之後，把一顆中等大小。一顆稍大些的跳蛋塞入他的小穴，然後一圈一圈地按摩小穴周圍，順便吹口氣，讓小穴自動慢慢收緊。只留下兩根細長的繩子從裡邊露出來。  
　　史蒂夫讓這樣的冬兵平平地躺在床上，解開他的乳夾，挨個吸吮了一遍他的乳頭，乳暈周圍也舔吻了一圈，拉扯了那兩顆小粒之後又在拇指與食指之間撚著它搓揉了一下，之後在那裡夾上了更大的乳夾。他從一邊拿過了黑色半透明的蕾絲胸罩，為冬兵戴好——說是胸罩也不全是，它全部都是半透明的黑色蕾絲，而且正好在乳頭的地方有兩個不小的圓形口子，以能夠露出兩個凸點。史蒂夫把他的頭部墊得高了一點，好讓他看清楚自己的下體，之後為他戴上項圈，以給他“下麵的事都交給我，你所做的只能是必須乖乖承受”這樣的信號。冬兵一邊由於不明狀況而下意識的害怕想逃，一邊又因為項圈而穩定下來不少，多少增加了些安全感。他現在這樣躺在床上，雙腿微張，神情安靜，就像是天真無辜去自願獻祭的祭品。史蒂夫忍不住撫摸他的下頜，輕輕吻在他的額頭上。  
之後史蒂夫的手極富技巧性地按壓過他的陰莖。他拿出一個小小的電擊器，在冬兵驚恐的眼神中把它在陰莖偏下的地方稍微電了一下。冬兵幾乎要彈跳起來，史蒂夫拉起他的腳踝在那裡吻了一下，讓他安定下來。之後他又稍稍電擊了一下，冬兵忍不住淚水盈滿馬上就要掉下來。史蒂夫拿絹布為他一點一點吸乾淨淚水，安撫著他的陰莖。那裡已經又微微挺立了。史蒂夫低頭去舔弄他敏感柔弱的會陰處，於是冬兵的陰莖更加挺立。當史蒂夫轉而去抿過陰莖側面的時候，冬兵已經開始低低發出啜泣聲。  
　　看著可憐的陰莖豎起來微微顫抖，史蒂夫感覺大概差不多了。他拿起一根清潔好了的細長不銹鋼小細棒為它上好藥膏，把它刺入陰莖頂端的小洞。他手指撚著那根銀光閃亮的小棍，一邊旋轉著進入尿道當中，一邊輪流撫摸著囊袋與會陰處。細棒的頂端是渾圓的形狀，因此進入時候還算是比較順利。進入之後，史蒂夫親吻了一下那裡，便開始輕輕拉出細棒，再推回去，如此反復。冬兵終於忍受不住，發出一聲細長的嗚咽之後哭了起來。史蒂夫一邊抽插著細棒一邊觀察著冬兵的反應，當他無法控制地顫抖下身時他便用壓在冬兵大腿根部控制他不讓他亂動。等冬兵的哭聲漸漸小去，他便去擦乾淨冬兵的淚水，吻他的嘴角。這根細棒在尿道中待了一會兒之後，史蒂夫把它取了出來，換了一根略微粗一點點的，重複插進去之後再抽插的動作。等他把第二根也撤出去之後，冬兵已經虛弱地雙眼幾乎無神。史蒂夫心疼地吻他的手腕，吻他的心臟，吻他的頸部動脈處來安撫他，在他耳邊呢喃著只剩最後一個步驟了，叫他好孩子，讓他再堅強一些。冬兵稍稍回過神來，看到史蒂夫拿起一根半透明的長長的軟管。  
　　軟管被推送進冬兵的尿道之後，史蒂夫又在這個小工具上做了加固動作，用特質細繩把陰莖繞了兩圈之後栓牢細管，讓它不會輕易往前移動一點點。史蒂夫做完這些工作之後，冬兵的眼淚已經緩緩滑落下來。他把冬兵牢牢鎖入懷中，打開兩個跳蛋的開關，之後開始狠狠地吻冬兵鮮紅的雙唇。  
　　吻了一會兒他把冬兵放到地上，讓冬兵繼續為自己口交。冬兵的嘴唇被蹂躪的越發紅潤，早就忍耐多時的史蒂夫忍不住開始扶著他的頭前後聳動來抽插著，冬兵的雙手撫慰著他吞不下的那部分巨大粗長的陰莖後部，小心翼翼地托著他的沉重的囊袋。史蒂夫被這個小傢伙的委屈和小心忐忑弄得越發激起了獸性，他眼神變得深沉了一下，低聲道“給我都弄淨”，然後開始了射精。冬兵一開始使勁把他的陰莖吞入喉部好讓精液直接滾入食道，但是史蒂夫的量實在很大，他正恐慌應當如何的時候史蒂夫推了一下他的頭，把陰莖拔出來，讓剩下的液體射到他的臉上，還有他的胸部。  
射過一次的史蒂夫似乎心情不錯，把他公主抱起來，敲了一下另一面牆，牆便凸出來一塊，把這一塊推走之後，裡邊是另一個隔間。  
　　這個隔間的對面是一整面牆都是完整的鏡子。側邊的牆上，左邊是一個梳粧檯，右邊則掛著各種衣服。除此之外，房間空空曠曠的。史蒂夫把他抓到梳粧檯前，打開化妝盒為他重新描了眼線描了睫毛膏，並且上了一遍唇膏之後又再次上了淡一些的唇彩。都上完之後他讓冬兵正正站立到鏡子前，打開雙腿看看自己的情況。  
鏡中的人雖然剛剛哭過，但是眼睛周圍的妝還很新，雙唇是可愛的果凍色。他的臉上還有沒收拾的精液，胸上也是，精液仍然掛在他的黑色蕾絲胸罩上，有的還順著衣物空隙流到他的乳頭上。他的陰莖上被重新打了漂亮的蝴蝶結緞帶，頂端伸出細軟的管子；後穴中則垂下兩根細繩，引人無限遐想。  
　　史蒂夫笑了笑，讓冬兵跪在地上，小臂也支在地上，讓他上身保持掛滿精液的樣子在鏡子前來回行動。爬了兩圈之後，他扶起冬兵，把他身上的液體都抹勻抹乾淨。他讓冬兵敞開兩腿，正對鏡子坐下，自己則使勁一拽把乳夾拉了下來。冬兵立馬疼的想哭，想去找史蒂夫求安慰。史蒂夫只是漫不經心地在他的乳暈周圍劃了一圈，就走開了。冬兵留下來一個人看著鏡子裡淫靡的自己，兩腿打開，雙乳發紅挺立，一陣一陣疼痛傳過來。史蒂夫回來時候手上拿了一個小型按摩棒，尾端是毛絨絨的一團，像是小鹿的尾巴。他走過來在冬兵的穴口周圍揉按兩圈，便把按摩棒插了進去。冬兵忍不住嗚咽起來，他的後穴中那仍處於打開狀態的兩個跳蛋被推往更深處，他感到自己幾乎被頂到了內臟。他抽泣著，淚光模糊中看到史蒂夫拿了一把小剪刀，從他的臍部往上略過，最終伸到乳溝處，一點點剪斷蕾絲的漏洞胸罩。現在他的胸部什麼防護都沒有了，又開始赤裸著。史蒂夫摟著他，一隻手伸下去把按摩棒開關打開到最大頻率，冬兵立馬喘著氣開始抽泣，急促的呼吸聲和斷斷續續的哭聲越來越大。史蒂夫只是握著他的陰莖，感受著冬兵的陰莖難耐地跳動，卻不給予任何撫慰。他低下頭，把冬兵的乳頭含到嘴中，開始專心致志地吸啜，像是剛出生不久的犬類幼崽，天真無辜又專心致志，好像不喑世事一般。冬兵被他弄得又有點癢，又有點疼，既想把史蒂夫的頭推開，又想把他的頭狠狠按向自己的懷中。最終他長歎一聲，仍舊選擇把手放到史蒂夫頭上，輕輕撫摸他的一頭金髮。房間非常空曠，冬兵能夠清晰地聽清楚自己的啜泣聲，和史蒂夫吸吮的大力的水聲。他由一開始的微微抗拒掙扎，慢慢變得溫馴、順從，史蒂夫抱著他的腰另一隻手則時而捏一下他的“尾巴”，而他則像真正的小鹿那樣睜大雙眼，乖乖地看著自己的主人，並且努力把自己的胸部往史蒂夫口中送，讓自己努力配合史蒂夫的動作。  
　　史蒂夫把兩粒果實都蹂躪得差不多了之後，滿意地啵了一聲。冬兵雙眼迷離，眼神懵懵懂懂。他也湊上去吻了他的眼睛，把下面的開關依次關掉，一個個取出來。冬兵的後穴已經濕淋淋的了。他讓冬兵彎下腰在鏡子前站好，拍拍他的屁股，挺起腰把自己的陽物插入進去。他的冬兵發出了滿足的嗚咽聲。  
　　史蒂夫讓自己的陰莖先是一動不動挺了半分鐘，等冬兵適應好他的尺寸之後再把它向後抽離一點，再推進去，就這麼細細碎碎地捅了十多下，再完全抽離。等冬兵喘口氣，他又向裡邊推進去，這次開始正常地大力抽插，一下一下都頂到冬兵的前列腺的位置上。一邊頂，一邊低頭吮吸著冬兵頸後薄薄的皮膚。冬兵的陰莖再次不受控制地可憐兮兮地挺立起來。史蒂夫再次加大抽插的力度，囊袋打在他的屁股上發出響亮的啪啪啪的聲音，後穴的潤滑液也已經成為細碎的白色泡沫，兩人連接的地方濕熱、黏膩。冬兵的後穴被操弄的很舒服，也同時有一點另外的不適的感覺——他感到自己被操弄的又想射了。  
　　但是他的陰莖根部還繞著毛毛的陰莖環，他的尿道還插著一根長長的管子，他的陰莖好像開始滲出液體之後，後面史蒂夫給予他的刺激就開始放鬆，變得緩慢又磨人，這種完全失控的情況讓他的心吊在半空，他無力而小聲啜泣道：“求求你……摸摸我的前面……”  
史蒂夫稍微加大了一點抽插的力度之後便停了下來，微笑著去咬他的耳垂，輕輕在冬兵的臀部拍了拍，然後在他的囊袋處輕輕按了兩下，或者在他的陰莖處輕撩兩下，就是不下狠力。相反，操弄冬兵後面的力度倒是越來越大。  
　　不知道多少次研磨過後，冬兵發出一聲悲鳴，達到了第二次高潮。白色渾濁的液體通過管子一滴一滴墜出來，被史蒂夫接到手心裡。等到它們積聚成一小灘之後，史蒂夫舉起手湊到冬兵唇邊，冬兵的眼淚啪啪掉在地上，乖乖伸出鮮紅柔軟的舌頭，像是小貓舔舐牛奶一般，一點一點舔淨他手上的液體。而史蒂夫的另一隻手仍然在按摩著囊袋，試圖安撫它讓它裡邊的存貨再吐出來一些。乳白色的精液繼續從管子當中一滴滴掉下來，打濕了地面。

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

　　冬兵的眼淚不受控制地流下來。他努力忍著讓自己平靜下來，小幅度地喘著氣，但是肩膀卻依舊失控地顫抖著。史蒂夫上前去舔咬他的耳廓，手下卻仍舊上下捋動，想把存貨都誘導出來。軟管內流出的東西越來越少，直到冬兵的膝蓋忍不住狠狠顫抖了一下，史蒂夫才愣了一下，停下手上的動作。他把手伸入冬兵膝蓋彎將他打橫抱起來，一把扯過旁邊架子上的絨毯，把冬兵放到他的大腿上，讓他的頭緊貼著自己的胸膛，拍打了一會他的後背，安撫他告訴他現在可以休息一會兒了。  
　　史蒂夫下巴磨蹭著冬兵柔軟的棕發，左手抱著冬兵，安安靜靜坐著，只有右手不斷在冬兵的後穴中抽插。室內淫靡誘惑的氣氛濃得化不開，有點沉悶有點陰暗。他們上半身緊緊靠在一起，沒有什麼動作，冬兵的喘息也趨於平靜。而下麵，手指進出後穴的黏膩的咕啾咕啾的水聲則愈發清晰。冬兵作為一個一流資深殺手，對四周環境非常敏感。而在這種空曠而安靜的室內，水聲在他耳中更是明顯清楚。水聲像是不會停止，從空氣中從體內傳到冬兵的大腦中。  
　　他下意識想逃，想把自己抽離出去，想把史蒂夫的手推開。但是史蒂夫不希望他反抗。冬兵是史蒂夫最好的助手，是他最好的最親近的最愛的手下，他全身心信賴服從著史蒂夫，無論如何他一定不會讓史蒂夫失望。他會順從他的一切要求，一切命令。他緊緊貼著史蒂夫，身下的水聲越來越清晰，逼得他眼角越來越紅。他的大腦被“自己的身體因為在史蒂夫手下變得越來越軟，越來越濕潤”這樣的事實充滿，他小聲啜泣起來，一邊害怕自己這樣失控的樣子會讓史蒂夫不喜歡，一邊又努力回想，不知道是不是自己如果太拘束了反而才會讓史蒂夫失望。  
　　他感到耳邊溫暖柔軟的肉瓣貼上來。史蒂夫開始吻他的耳朵。他低沉的氣音貼著他的耳朵傳進來：“不要難過，習慣它。”他小心翼翼抬起頭看史蒂夫，那雙藍色如同天空大海的眼瞳中的包容與憐愛讓他有些不敢承受。他垂下眼，聽著史蒂夫的有力的心跳，一遍遍確認自己屬於史蒂夫的事實，讓自己適應後面的開拓。他暴露在空氣中一覽無餘的陰莖又可憐兮兮地微微豎立起來。軟管依舊插在裡面，一顫一顫。他不知道什麼時候可以取下它。可是他不會的事情還有很多，他不能畏縮著拒絕史蒂夫教他的一切。

　　史蒂夫手下的力道趨於柔和平靜。他把按摩陰莖的手拿開，轉而一邊揉捏冬兵的乳頭一邊問他：“餓了麼？親愛的，要不要到外面吃點什麼？”  
冬兵點點頭，迎合著史蒂夫的揉弄。他確實是有些餓了。來這裡之前他剛剛結束了一個任務，長時間的蹲守奔波以及打鬥使他並沒有多少時間來攝入大量食物，回來以後吃了一些東西就把自己收拾乾淨來見史蒂夫了。就算他是體格一流的殺手，剛才的性事足夠把他所剩不多體力幾乎消耗乾淨，他靠在史蒂夫身上，知道自己不能擅自去餐房，史蒂夫會帶他去的。  
史蒂夫到旁邊的衣架上取下兩件衣物——或者說是帶子，過來為冬兵穿好，喃喃道：“出去的話穿上衣服，你的這裡……”他捏了捏冬兵的乳頭，“太明顯了。”冬兵咬咬唇，貼著史蒂夫穿好衣物。  
　　在外面出任務的時候，冬兵有各種各樣的制服，毛邊翻領大衣，緊身壓花黑皮衣，甚至繡金絲的小禮服，還有全套藏滿暗袋可以掛滿武器的皮衣。這件衣服上身有個束帶，前面一道橫皮帶從他胸前穿過，後面則在背上打了個叉。史蒂夫為他準備的一櫃子室內衣物中就有黑白兩色這樣的帶子，有皮質的有彈性布料的，他常常要求冬兵在室內練習小刀時候就渾身赤裸，只穿著上下兩件帶子。下面的帶子種類要多一些，帶掛墜、毛邊、蝴蝶結的都有。這次史蒂夫拿出的是帶著心形扣子的，除此之外沒有其他裝飾。素淨的帶子從他腰後穿過，從會陰出穿下去又從他肉肉的臀瓣下穿出來，最終在他的陰莖上扣住。現在他的陰莖和囊袋被勒到帶子上方，懸吊起來，圓潤的臀部則被上下兩根帶子勒的挺挺翹突出。史蒂夫牽起他的手，向隔壁的餐房走去。  
架子上排列著一排封口的大大小小新鮮牛奶。史蒂夫把六七罐倒在杯子裡，放在一邊的暖路上加熱。冬兵抿了抿嘴，眼睫毛撲閃撲閃的，眼神中不自覺流露出渴望。史蒂夫安慰他：“稍微熱一下就能喝了。”  
　　冬兵總是不知道照顧自己，之前冷的熱的食物都不加以甄選，像是沒有分辨能力一樣把它們都吃喝下腹。史蒂夫發現之後，他們很長一段時間之內都泡在廚房、餐廳，常常是史蒂夫一口一口給冬兵餵食，直到他對食物的感覺漸漸正常。後來冬兵自己做飯、準備乾糧或是單純在室內找東西吃時，史蒂夫只要在場，總會替他檢查一下，看看溫度是否合適，營養是否豐富全面。他不會限制冬兵到底吃什麼，但是他會在最大限度內保證他吃得健康。  
　　不過這次史蒂夫的話音中多了點意味深長，冬兵感覺出來他有什麼意思但是仍舊不明所以，睜大眼睛看向他。於是史蒂夫捏了捏他的後頸，取下餐桌上的絹布細細擦拭他嘴唇上的唇彩，視線溫柔：“一會兒你會喝很多的。”  
  
　　因為只是加到溫熱，牛奶很快就熱好了。史蒂夫取過一個其中杯子，吻了下冬兵的胸部，冬兵聽到他說“溫度大概可以了，有不舒服告訴我。”，沒有太反應過來。正當他想著不舒服是什麼感覺時候，史蒂夫拉開橫在冬兵雙乳上的橫帶，微微傾斜牛奶瓶，溫熱的香醇的液體便順著他的乳頭流下去。  
　　史蒂夫來回澆下牛奶，直到冬兵整個胸脯上都是濕潤一片，兩個乳頭上牛奶不斷流下來。史蒂夫伸過頭上去吮吸，認真專注，仿佛是冬兵在為他產奶一般。雖然作為好學生，冬兵自己也漸漸學會主動“喂”史蒂夫，但是每次史蒂夫這樣做他還是很難不起羞恥之心，何況這次明顯感到自己乳頭上的牛奶被史蒂夫舔舐吸吮乾淨，還不斷響起嘖嘖水聲。他有點難堪地把頭埋在史蒂夫的陽光一般的金色發旋中想去尋找安慰，但是這樣一來吮吸聲就聽的更清楚了。  
　　然而史蒂夫並不打算放過他。他重重唆一下發出“啵”的一聲後，詢問冬兵他是否舒服。  
　　冬兵有點祈禱史蒂夫快點結束，他的乳尖已經開始發熱了。但是，在史蒂夫面前要毫無保留。要誠實。在戰場或是私人辦事處或是床上他都得這樣做。他不會做不到這一點——他那麼愛、那麼崇拜、那麼願意順從他唯一的神祗。他只好小聲承認：“很舒服……很喜歡……”  
　　史蒂夫露出滿意的微笑，輪流把兩個乳頭舔吻乾淨之後，再次把牛奶淋澆上去冬兵的雙乳腫脹發紅，遍佈明顯的吻痕。最後他把帶子又向後拉一下然後鬆開，彈性極好的帶子彈回去打在乳暈處發出啪一聲清響。冬兵顯出有點難受的神情，抓過史蒂夫的手腕想讓他幫助自己揉胸。由於擔心冬兵對自己太粗暴，所以史蒂夫一直調教冬兵難受的時候來讓自己幫忙。但是這次他的按壓力度很輕，他不時向冬兵乳首的位置吹著氣，希望牛奶的奶漬被吸收被晾乾。  
　　室內很溫暖，冬兵的胸部晾乾些許之後史蒂夫終於放開了他。他在其中三大杯牛奶中加入砂糖，拌勻，遞給冬兵。史蒂夫之前教他在他的寢室內什麼都不用著急，尤其吃喝什麼的都要慢慢來以免傷身。 他小口小口啜飲著牛奶，為了不讓史蒂夫等他太久，他像辦公務一樣把史蒂夫的手放在他的私密處，讓他“有事可做”。史蒂夫一隻手揉捏把玩他的會陰處和卵囊，另一隻手則拿過一邊的小瓶牛奶，一滴一滴滴從陰莖上滴下，並把它塗抹均勻。  
　　冬兵喝一會兒牛奶之後總會習慣性地停下來舔舔唇，然後繼續喝。史蒂夫並不著急，在冬兵喝牛奶的時候把他的下體也抹得濕淋淋的。過了一會兒他聽到冬兵小聲請求他：“史蒂夫……可不可以不喝了……”  
　　他抬起頭，冬兵的雙唇水嫩鮮紅，比之前氣色好了許多。旁邊的滿滿的三個大杯子還剩半杯多。平時他會細緻地把冬兵的飲食安排到甚至以毫升為單位，但是今天冬兵需要大量消耗。他捏捏冬兵的雙臀，哄他把剩下的也喝下去。  
　　冬兵都喝完之後感到有些飽脹，但是史蒂夫的神色卻像是寫著“還沒有結束。”冬兵小心翼翼問：“史蒂夫……我需不需要再喝了……”  
　　史蒂夫去吻他的唇：“再喝一杯就好了，就喝一杯。”冬兵神色有點害怕，但是仍然咬唇做鼓起勇氣狀。史蒂夫忍不住笑起來，他拉起充當美內褲的帶子彈了一下：“別怕，用下麵喝。”  
　　冬兵的神色一顫，卻不敢有所動作。雖然他來這裡之前把自己裡裡外外都清洗過了，以前史蒂夫也會在性愛中間用精液外的其他液體灌入他的後面，可是下面要“喝”牛奶還是幾乎沒有過。但是他知道自己不能拒絕。之前史蒂夫教他灌腸都教了很長時間，無論如何不能反而退步。史蒂夫用大號針管吸取了滿滿一管牛奶，對冬兵笑了一下，把他抱在旁邊的桌子上，分開他的雙腿，在冬兵驚恐的目光中把針管推送進去，緩慢把牛奶注射入他的腸道。  
　　史蒂夫大概推了八九針管進去，冬兵頭上不自主滲出一點冷汗。史蒂夫幫他擦掉汗滴，轉著圈輕揉著冬兵的腹部讓他更舒服一些，然後雙手扶起他的腋下讓他站起來。冬兵下意識使勁收緊穴口，但是他腹部有點痙攣感，力不從心。史蒂夫去吻他的耳朵，笑到：“有點多，怎麼辦？肛塞也許都會滑出來。”冬兵聽到這句顫抖了一下，液體不受控制地流出一股，順著他的大腿流下來。史蒂夫不得不去安撫有點驚慌的冬兵，拍他的臀低聲道：“用你的手自己把它堵住。我會讓它拍出來的，別緊張，別緊張……”  
　　冬兵把手堵在穴口，卻感到液體依舊滲出來流到他的手上。濕淋淋的感覺讓他羞恥而窘迫，但他不應該太畏縮，更重要的事是聽從史蒂夫的指令。他猶豫了一下，把手指伸進去堵嚴實。裡邊的液體發出輕微的咕嚕聲。

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

　　冬兵乖乖地站在一邊，看到史蒂夫拿出個什麼東西。史蒂夫對他的行為親吻以示獎勵，然後再次把冬兵抱到桌子上，讓他坐在桌邊。他扳來冬兵的雙腿，把胯上的帶子往兩邊拉，使穴口周圍空出一大片。他握著冬兵的手腕把他的手抽出來，然後在他肛口下面墊上兩塊紙巾。  
　　意識到史蒂夫想幹什麼後，冬兵幾乎要掙扎起來。他好不容易學會在史蒂夫幫他灌腸的時候安靜而順從，甚至去主動一起準備，但是這樣的事還幾乎沒有想過。想像一下液體從他體內流出的畫面，他就受不了地紅了眼眶。但是史蒂夫看向他的眼神堅定甚至淩厲，他遲早需要習慣這些現在他很難接受很難習慣的事情。  
　　史蒂夫的手掌隔著紙巾揉著他的穴口，冬兵甚至可以感覺到史蒂夫手心的熱度。他幾乎受不了了，但是最後一點茫然與羞恥還有說不上的情感依然讓他緊緊收縮著後面的小口。  
　　史蒂夫似乎看透了冬兵在想什麼，他吻了下冬兵的陰莖，試圖安撫他，誘哄他：“別害怕，先一點一點來，你不會做的很糟糕的……唯一的糟糕的情況就是你太壓抑，什麼都壓抑下來。全都交給我……”  
　　柔軟的紙巾緊貼在他的穴口，乾燥而舒適。這對此刻的冬兵來說太舒服了，他禁不住這樣的對待、誘惑。他下意識想逃，往後瑟縮了一點，但是史蒂夫把他拉回來。微笑地抵著他的額頭，另一隻手壓在他的膝蓋上，又溫暖又有種莫名的壓迫感與吸引力。他的雙唇顫抖了幾下，卻什麼都說不出來。一失神，白色液體便從他的後穴裡流滲出來，浸濕了史蒂夫手中的紙巾。史蒂夫把紙巾扔到垃圾桶，又拿了兩張放在手心裡貼著他的穴口。  
　　第一次艱難地完成後第二次總會好過許多。冬兵稍稍安定下來之後，史蒂夫歎口氣：“我的士兵……做的很好，但是你知道還要怎麼辦。”冬兵垂下眼，知道自己剛才不小心又去反抗了，接下來他必須加倍配合主動來做檢討。他張大雙腿，努力壓下心中的不安，學著去放鬆穴口。史蒂夫獎勵地親吻他的嘴角，讓他低下頭看著自己的下面。一小疊紙巾很快就用完了，史蒂夫觀察著他的放鬆程度，伸手取來放在一邊的柔絹，墊在他的穴下。他伸手一下一下不輕不重地按壓冬兵的下腹的位置，並稍稍往下推。冬兵配合著他的動作，腹中的乳白色液體成股順暢地汩汩流出，把絹布上之前沾染上的粉紅印跡沖刷得顏色更淡。  
　　冬兵看著自己體內流出的液體洇開來，眼前一陣恍惚。他畢竟還不是很適應太過開放的性愛，史蒂夫整天陪著他才讓他放鬆許多。但是他仍然需要學習，習慣，更適應，更順從，能自己做更多。  
　　迷蒙中他感到什麼溫熱的東西貼著他的唇，他無意識張開嘴，史蒂夫的舌頭便伸進來，再次把牛奶推到他的口腔內。他不知道自己又喝下去多少，只是迷茫地一次次吞咽下去。  
　　也許又喝了一瓶的量，也許是兩瓶，總之他回過神的時候發覺下體的液體終於幾乎排乾淨了，臀部的帶子被解開松在一旁。史蒂夫拍拍他的臀部讓他坐起來，交換了一個深吻之後把繩子穿過他的項圈，拉著他再次回到裡邊的密室，走向鏡子前，讓他趴伏下來。冬兵雪白渾圓的臀部高高翹起，他努力平息自己的喘息，讓自己安定下來，為史蒂夫的進入做好準備。

　　史蒂夫跪下來，抱在他背上在他的後頸和背部吻出一個個吻痕之後，不緊不慢地把陰莖捅入他的後穴，開始緩慢抽插。淫靡的水聲再次響起來，但是這次後穴的東西是粗大溫熱的陰莖，把他的腸道填充的滿滿的。他的心裡漸漸充滿滿足感。史蒂夫一邊重重地衝撞進入再慢慢抽出，一邊揉弄著他的臀瓣。史蒂夫的陰莖緊密地貼合著他的內壁，他能清晰地感知陰莖上的動脈一跳一跳的。大量溫熱的精液從前端射出來，漸漸充滿他的腸道。冬兵閉上眼睛，此刻他的任務只有一項——用心感受他的上司、他的主人的澆灌。腸道內被注滿粘稠液體的感覺並不好受，但是他感到無比滿足，好像內心也漸漸充實起來，恐懼與不安一點一點被驅走。  
　　史蒂夫射了一會兒之後，附身扶起冬兵的臉頰去親吻他的額頭。看到他眼神迷蒙，有點難受又有點滿足的樣子，便笑了一下去吮吸他微微張開的紅唇。吻了一會兒之後史蒂夫抽離出去，含住冬兵的喉結吮吸一下，解開他的項圈，讓冬兵改成仰躺的姿勢。他拉過來兩個大靠墊，墊在冬兵臀部下面，使他成為臀部高高抬起的姿勢，然後抱起來他的雙腿，吻了下他的腳踝之後開始從上往下推來按壓他的小腹，讓他的腸道裡邊的液體流向更深處。他邊按摩邊觀察冬兵的臉色，見他喘息趨於平穩，便把他雙腿拉開，陰莖再次捅入泛著水光的小穴。腸道裡邊的液體被史蒂夫一頂被捅得更深，發出一聲低暗的水聲。史蒂夫的嘴角揚起來，把他的雙腿架在自己的肩膀上，拍了下他的小腹：“剛剛是什麼聲音，我的士兵？你還好嗎，感覺怎麼樣？”  
　　冬兵咬住下唇，知道自己必須如實說出來，他又開始小幅度急促喘息：“我……我的小腹中……都是你的精液……我……我很喜歡……很滿足……”  
　　史蒂夫側頭吻了下他的膝蓋，低聲喃喃道：“好孩子。”他的下身往前一頂，陰莖埋在冬兵體內不做動作，雙手則繼續按壓推送按摩冬兵的小腹。  
　　冬兵想哭，又不敢哭出聲，他把手腕放到唇邊，想狠狠咬它來緩解下身過於明顯的說不上的難受感，卻又不敢在史蒂夫面前這樣做——史蒂夫不喜歡他對自己做出讓自己受傷的事情。早先時候史蒂夫為了安撫他會為他帶上口球，現在口球的使用也越來越少。他猶猶豫豫急得不知道怎麼辦，胸部急速顫動著，想咬手腕又不敢，最終嘴唇只是在手腕上留下濕漉漉一片痕跡。  
　　史蒂夫低頭看著他，眼神低沉。他享受著下面濕熱緊致的天堂，看著冬兵被自己打開，被自己操軟，看他在自己這裡展開自己。他的可愛的殺手平時如同一朵冰冷挺立的白色水仙花，美麗，強大，凜冽逼人不可褻玩。他把他帶回家，剝除他的滿身的武裝，慢慢撫弄讓他恢復溫度與柔軟，讓他在身下綻放成鮮嫩的盛開的紅玫瑰。他撫摸著他的玫瑰花，看它的露珠似乎要滴下來，忍不住想去呵護它，也忍不住想去繼續蹂躪它。冬兵的嘴唇被他自己咬的鮮紅得快滴出水來，眼淚流出來的時候，他繼續射在了冬兵的體內。他的囊袋在冬兵的後穴周圍緊緊貼著，微顫著送入他的精華。  
漫長的射精結束後，他慢慢退出，拿過一個小巧玲瓏的肛塞，在小穴周圍柔柔按壓一圈之後把肛塞推進去，把後穴堵嚴實。冬兵的眼神迷離而饜足，他俯下身去，和他的冬兵抱在一起。

　　冬兵在史蒂夫懷裡休息了一會兒，漸漸不再顫抖。因為之前做的有點激烈，他心理上還是有點受不了，所以史蒂夫抱了他一會兒之後把他扶起來，哄小孩子一般抱起他，讓他坐到自己懷裡，蕩秋千一樣輕輕搖晃。後穴有點充盈的難受的滿漲感漸漸好受許多，但是冬兵感到另一個地方不由自主地開始有積壓感——史蒂夫之前的按摩行為加快了他體內的液體循環。過多攝入的牛奶被吸收消化後，過濾的液體終於在他下體越聚越多。他湊上去軟聲求史蒂夫讓他去趟廁所，作為一會兒要離開的補償他把胸脯和會陰處都緊緊貼著史蒂夫蹭來蹭去。史蒂夫親吻他的額頭，把手伸進冬兵的陰囊下麵，從下往上揉捏他的陰莖，柔聲問：“是這裡麼？”  
他在史蒂夫手心中蹭幾下，小聲在史蒂夫耳邊喃喃“是……是這裡，我想去……想上廁所……讓我去上廁所好不好……”，史蒂夫捏了捏他的後頸，把他橫抱起來，親吻著他帶他去隔壁房間的衛生間。  
　　到了衛生間後，史蒂夫仍然抱著他不放他下來。冬兵睜大眼睛，不敢讓史蒂夫走，他討好地吮吸了下史蒂夫的下唇，等待著他的下一步命令。史蒂夫笑起來，愛憐地撫摸著他的頭髮，和他額頭抵著額頭，說：“如果你在這種時候想上廁所，要求我幫你，就像你以前求我幫你穿內衣一樣。”冬兵有點不解，他想來想去不理解史蒂夫要怎麼幫助他，是說以後讓史蒂夫把他放下來需要請求他麼？他上去磨蹭著史蒂夫的臉頰，主動去深吻史蒂夫，卷著他的舌頭吻完之後哀聲道：“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，幫幫我……”  
　　史蒂夫笑了下，並沒有把冬兵放下來，而是把他轉了方向換個姿勢抱起來，他的手把他的雙腿分開抱起來，從橫向公主抱變為抱著膝蓋彎讓他雙腿打開的姿勢，就像是給幼兒把尿一般。意識到接下來史蒂夫要幹什麼的冬兵不安地顫抖起來，史蒂夫不得不再次柔聲哄他，告訴他不要害怕，讓他把一切交給自己。冬兵全身的肌肉開始稍稍繃勁，史蒂夫感受到手中的陰莖不安地跳動，便一言不發地把下體往前頂，威脅壓迫著冬兵。冬兵感到後面的衝撞嚇得顫抖了一下，嗚咽了一聲，幾乎透明的有點淡淡淺黃色的液體從細管頂端出現，慢慢溢滿整個管道，然後從末端滴下來。  
史蒂夫低頭去蹭冬兵的臉頰，呢喃道：“不要怕……我會給你換一根新管子的……”  
冬兵有些失神，他的整個人都被圈在史蒂夫的溫度中，愣愣地聽著室內滴滴答答的水聲。

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

　　曾經冬兵還是多少有些抵制穿過於引人遐想的內衣的。但是史蒂夫喜歡看，而冬兵一直很聽話，所以他也就好好地給自己穿上。最開始的時候，他作為一個滿腦子不懂人情世故的暗殺者，總下意識地離許多人遠一些。而對史蒂夫——冬兵雖然在這個世界上最愛的人就是史蒂夫，但是他永遠都那麼尊敬史蒂夫，總是帶著敬畏。總是下意識不敢上去和他親昵。  
　　有次冬兵剛執行完某個任務、和史蒂夫剛做完一場尋常的性愛之後，就和史蒂夫一起接到了立馬去宴會上報道的消息。史蒂夫看著懷中剛剛高潮過後的臉紅紅的輕輕喘氣的冬兵，沉思一會兒之後，決定讓他的冬兵，他的總是下意識拒絕自己撫摸的小傢伙好好體會一下身上被關照的感覺。他想了想，從一邊的衣櫥深處找到絹布包裹的一些東西，給冬兵穿戴整理好。  
　　史蒂夫和他的助手是這個宴會的重要角色。史蒂夫作為一個權力與實力都相當大、相當有威嚴的人，總是淡定地走在權威們坐著的位置間。而他身邊的神秘的助手，安靜的黑衣的侍衛，就像一個影子一樣，總是順從地跟在他身後。史蒂夫穿著英俊瀟灑，步伐沉穩，神情嚴肅。許多人的不由自主地看著他們，但是總是不知為何有些害怕他背後的那個人，那個又身材俊美面容神秘又散發著冷酷漠然的氣息黑色身影。冬兵手上拿著插著精緻花朵的帽子，半低著頭，面容隱藏在印著夔紋的面具中，低眉順眼地乖乖跟在他身後。冬兵的外面依舊穿著印花的精緻黑色皮質禮服，珍珠在領口鑲了一圈，胸前還別著一朵白色的胸花，看起來像是一個被精心打扮的小洋娃娃。史蒂夫坐下和人談話的時候冬兵接到命令站在他身後。紋絲不動地安靜站在那裏對於擅長潛伏的冬兵來說非常容易，但是此時他卻感到多少有些為難。  
　　他的裏邊並沒有穿著馬甲背心之類，相反，白色襯衫下麵，是一件小巧的白色蕾絲胸罩。下麵也沒有穿傳統意義上的什麼東西，而是穿著全蕾絲的鏤空的小內褲。作為一個一流的感覺敏銳的殺手，他每走一步都能感受到蕾絲材質在自己身上的摩擦。他上面的兩粒乳粒剛被史蒂夫吮吸過，為了不讓他一會兒之後被蹭的太難受，史蒂夫又給他的兩個乳尖上貼了創可貼。可是蕾絲細細地摩擦他的乳暈周圍，更加提醒了他創可貼的存在，他禁不住感到一陣羞恥。他走路的時候，陰莖、後穴就這樣一直被布料擦來擦去。  
　　冬兵覺得大概再過一會兒，自己就要勃起了。  
　　可是史蒂夫完全沒有要幫助他的意思。現在讓他在這裏幹站著，可是他的感覺並沒有好多少。冬兵只好低下頭，把自己發紅的眼圈埋在深色長髮裏。  
　　史蒂夫和人談了一會兒事兒，起身拍了拍冬兵的肩部，示意他和自己往休息室走。

　　休息室是私人定制的精裝修，裏邊的隔間是一張蠶絲大床，床前是巨大的鏡子。史蒂夫示意冬兵坐下之後，就開始把手伸進小皮衣中，隔著蕾絲撫慰他的乳頭和下麵的陰莖。  
　　按了一會兒之後史蒂夫低頭在冬兵喉結吻了一下，聲音順著皮膚內振動傳入冬兵腦中：“其他部長大臣們還有那些將軍都很欣賞你。你是我最愛的最得力的助手。”  
　　冬兵睜大小鹿一樣的眼睛，有點期待有點小心翼翼地看著他。  
　　史蒂夫嘴角揚起，抬頭給他一個獎勵性質的吻：“你是我的驕傲。不過，既然是我最愛的小傢伙，那麼在床上也得做得很好，對不對？”  
　　冬兵點點頭，大眼睛裏邊滿是純潔無辜的氣息。  
　　史蒂夫笑起來，去咬冬兵的嘴唇：“我可以去安排下，我們今天早一點走。如果你足夠聽話，就這樣乖乖坐一會兒，我們就早些回家。”冬兵忙不迭繼續點點頭。於是史蒂夫告訴他看著鏡子什麼都別做，然後開始解開冬兵的衣服。冬兵的皮帶被解開，下麵的蕾絲內褲和上面的胸罩完全暴露在空氣中，然後史蒂夫揉了下他的發頂轉身鎖門下樓，留下他一個人看著鏡子中的自己。  
　　很久前冬兵很少去看自己的私密處，和史蒂夫在一起的時候他卻被逼迫著經常仔細觀察。他看到自己的陰莖不爭氣地立起來，看到自己的陰影頂端滲出的液體一點一點順著莖身留下來，把蕾絲內褲滲出深色浮水印。這件屋子隔音很好，但是他過於良好的聽力還是能時不時聽到過往的零碎的腳步聲。雖然知道他們應該進不來，但是天生謹慎的心思還是讓他的心不停跳動。  
　　冬兵覺得臉越來越燙。他想逃，可是剛才史蒂夫的撫摸還不夠，他下意識很喜歡這種感覺，雖然他並不敢承認，但是他從心底想要更多……  
　　不知過了多久，他終於聽到熟悉的腳步聲。  
　　史蒂夫開門走進來，折到裏邊看到冬兵挺立的莖身，忍不住露出滿意的笑容。他上前一邊吻冬兵，一邊替他穿好衣服，帶著他從一邊人煙稀少的小徑回到自己的宅所。

 

　　等回到臥室，冬兵的眼神已經委屈地快要哭出來。史蒂夫凝視著冬兵，啄了一下他的臉頰，眼神無比溫柔：“去穿上那邊的內褲吧，辛苦了。”  
　　冬兵松了口氣。床邊放著的內褲乾淨柔軟，是最常見的四角的正常樣式。雖然有一點偏薄，但是冬兵顧不得那些了。他脫下自己的蕾絲內褲，穿上淺色這條。  
　　它的彈性非常好。冬兵的臀部形狀清楚地被勾勒出來。史蒂夫欣賞了一下，抱著冬兵開始深吻他，大手在冬兵的臀部與胸部來回愛撫揉捏。  
　　下麵有了保護的冬兵小小鬆口氣，一邊總算找回點依靠的樣子，一邊卻拒絕不了和史蒂夫親密接觸的誘惑。  
　　史蒂夫舔咬著冬兵的耳朵，蠱惑道：“等等趴下來，雙腿打開點。聽話，乖，我不會脫下你的內褲的。”  
　　冬兵心裏松了一口氣，乖乖趴在床上。他的上身沒有被允許穿任何東西，而床上放著一個橡膠墊子——他的乳粒緊緊貼在表面都是凹凸不平的顆粒的橡膠布上，但是他知道自己得習慣這個。  
　　史蒂夫拍了一會兒他的臀部之後，伸手去拿了什麼東西的樣子。冬兵還以為史蒂夫只是像往常一樣給自己按摩一會兒而已，頂多把手伸進內褲中直接按壓他的小穴。可是此時他卻感到一個冰冷堅硬的物事在自己的臀瓣中間比劃來比劃去。這內褲太薄了，無論什麼都能感受的清清楚楚。冬兵驚了一下，小聲喘了一聲：“你要……幹什麼……”  
　　史蒂夫不說話。然後冬兵感到熟悉的溫度又緊緊地貼了上來。史蒂夫溫暖的雙手開始按摩他豐滿的肉肉的臀部。正當冬兵有一點倦意時，史蒂夫的雙手突然離開了他。然後他感到後穴上方的布料被提起來，冷空氣嗖一下鑽進來。  
　　但是他還沒來得及委屈地抱怨，就聽到小聲的布料被裁剪的聲音——他敏銳的聽力總是把做愛過程中的小聲音記得清清楚楚。內褲被放下來，史蒂夫看著被剪開一個小口的薄布，喃喃道：“親愛　　的，就這樣乖乖的……你做的很好……”  
　　冬兵趴著，不敢動加上下意識尋找能夠貼緊找尋你安慰的東西使得他的雙乳和膠布貼的更緊了。他覺得自己總是做得一點都不好。史蒂夫總是對他那麼溫柔，又對他有很高的期待值。雖然預感到下麵的事情自己不太好受，但是為了配上史蒂夫的稱讚，他告訴自己必須要顫抖著忍住內心的不安與畏懼。冬兵安靜地趴好，感到冰涼的剪刀緊緊地貼著他的臀部，以他的小穴為中心一點一點向前開拓。由於內褲、皮膚、剪刀都零距離完全貼合，所以史蒂夫剪得非常慢，剪刀也在一邊向前一邊探索，以免刀尖夾到他的軟肉。  
　　冬兵心中無比期待這一過程快些結束，可是史蒂夫卻不緊不慢，好像是有意將這過程放慢很多。冬兵小心翼翼開口問到：“……什麼時候……能結束……”  
　　史蒂夫的動作停了一下。然後剪刀再次開始動作，他低沉的聲音響了起來：“這是你該說的嗎？”  
　　冬兵有點慌張，卻不知道自己哪里錯了，剛想回頭去尋找原諒的時候聽到史蒂夫的聲音：“回答我問的事情就好。”  
　　冬兵忙嗯了一聲。  
　　史蒂夫把內褲的右半邊剪開，剪刀尖輕輕戳他柔軟的臀部：“現在你的下半身怎麼樣了？”  
　　冬兵有點被後面的觸感嚇著了，但是史蒂夫又去輕柔地擼動了兩下他的陰莖。他深吸氣好幾下，小聲說：“……右邊，右邊被剪開……現在能感覺到空氣的流動……左邊……左邊還好……”  
　　史蒂夫笑了笑，剪刀繼續向前剪：“還喜歡後面暴露在我眼前麼？”  
　　冰涼的剪刀側面的棱角壓在冬兵的臀部，但是他終於慢慢習慣了一些這樣的壓迫感。他喘了口氣，道：“我……喜歡你……看著我……”  
　　史蒂夫低下頭，在他尾椎處啵地吻了一下，低喃道：“乖孩子……寶貝……”  
　　冬兵感到不止陰莖，自己的乳尖有挺立的趨向，不禁又臉紅起來。史蒂夫像是感到他的無助，為了讓冬兵平靜下來，每剪幾刀史蒂夫總是去親一下他的軟軟的臀，或者伸進去揉捏下他的陰囊。後面的露縫越來越大，終於破成一個圓洞。內褲的最重要的地方被剪掉的感覺讓冬兵無比難受，但是史蒂夫告訴他在自己面前他不需要羞恥過度。他便只好強迫自己快適應。  
剪下來的一片圓形被史蒂夫拿在手中仔細端詳片刻，放到冬兵眼前讓他好好看著。之後史蒂夫把內褲後面再次提起來，剪刀噌噌地大大剪了一圈，讓冬兵的兩個臀瓣都完整地暴露在他的視線下麵。內褲本來彈性就好，此時由於拉力和慣性向內抽縮，冬兵的臀部後面幾乎只剩了兩根細線一般。  
　　史蒂夫把冬兵抱在懷裏，讓冬兵伸出雙手準備捧東西。冬兵看著合攏起來的雙手，然後就看到史蒂夫把後面剪下的布料放在他的手心裏。史蒂夫笑著去吻他脖頸處，輕聲問他手裏是哪里的什麼東西，冬兵咬咬唇，才用蚊蚋般的聲音說：“我的內褲……後面正中的……穴口的布料……”  
　　史蒂夫吻了吻他，轉身給他套上一個特質的鐵絲般細的項圈。第二次剪下來的布料是細長形狀，被史蒂夫拿走套在他脖子上的項圈上作為頸繩垂下來。第一次的大片布料則還被冬兵自己拿在手心。  
　　史蒂夫從床頭拿過潤滑劑，在冬兵不明所以到漸漸驚恐的眼神中把潤滑劑倒在冬兵手心中，然後握著冬兵的手，讓冬兵和自己一起把布料均勻地弄濕。捏了一會兒後，史蒂夫讓冬兵跪在地上雙臀翹起，自己則又取了些潤滑劑，去打開冬兵後面的穴口。大概弄得差不多了之後，史蒂夫拿過冬兵手中的布料，把他們都一點一點推入冬兵的後穴之中。冬兵冒出一點冷汗，被史蒂夫細細地擦拭掉，然後被史蒂夫抱在地上，牽著他的頸繩雙手著地地爬行了一會兒。冬兵慢慢乖軟下來時候，史蒂夫就去大力揉捏他的臀部，把他抱到床上撫摸他的每一寸肌膚。  
之後史蒂夫問他舒服不舒服，喜不喜歡。雖然後穴中有異物的感覺有些讓人難受，但是被史蒂夫這樣照顧的感覺卻無比讓冬兵心安。冬兵仰起頭，一點一點告訴史蒂夫他的感覺。史蒂夫吻著他，及時告訴他誠實的獎勵，可以讓布料只待一會兒就拿出來。  
　　史蒂夫的手指順著濕潤的後穴探進他的體內，微笑道：“讓我看看它在裏邊怎麼樣了。”  
　　冬兵心跳了一下，後穴無法抑制地溢出了大量腸液。  
　　史蒂夫的大半個手掌都伸了進去，四指一邊摸索他的腸壁一邊往前前進，清楚地感受到到自己的手掌被打濕。摸到布料後史蒂夫歎了口氣，做出皺眉的樣子，認真的看著冬兵的眼睛，眼神卻純潔無辜，閃著不易察覺的喜悅：“你看看，我把內褲給你穿上，可是你這麼快就把後面那一塊兒弄得濕淋淋的……”  
　　意識模糊的冬兵湊上去黏膩地蹭著史蒂夫道著歉，身下被史蒂夫的手弄著，弄得水淋淋的。史蒂夫最後把布拉出來，讓冬兵自己拿著，而他則把冬兵抱起來坐在自己腿上，陰莖並沒有插入而是在後穴不斷頂弄，至多只把傘頂頂進去。冬兵低頭看著自己的一顫一顫的陰莖，被後面的觸感誘惑得無法自拔。  
　　也許他在史蒂夫面前就是應該赤裸而乖巧的。在史蒂夫面前，他可以放棄一切，人類的任何欲望與思想，都抵不過史蒂夫在他面前，和他緊緊在一起。  
冬兵閉上眼，專心感受起被史蒂夫擁抱頂弄的感覺。  
　　也許是今天被關照的太多了。只是被淺淺地頂弄後穴，他就顫顫地射了出來。史蒂夫身後接下那些不斷噴射而出的液體，抹在冬兵的莖身上。整個陰莖被塗濕之後，他又往冬兵的後穴塞了一些。最後，他把冬兵放平躺在床上，一邊擠壓他的陰囊一邊吸啜出最後的一些白濁，然後去深吻冬兵，把那些液體用舌頭頂入冬兵食道伸出，讓他好好品嘗感受自己的味道。  
存貨都清理完之後，史蒂夫吻了下冬兵的雙眼，給他的陰莖打上漂亮的蝴蝶結，然後會衣櫥翻出另一件小衣物。  
　　冬兵的眼神迷離而饜足，乖乖被史蒂夫套上這件的蕾絲上衣。它和胸罩不一樣，而是皮革束帶的變體：在雙乳正中方，是層層精繡的鳶尾花，然後幾根帶子分別從上方和雙乳下麵伸出，從他肩頭背後繞過去之後扣緊。帶子一勒導致他的雙乳更有些豐滿挺立，史蒂夫忍不住咬了咬，愛憐地撫摸了幾圈。他的口中還殘存有冬兵的精液的味道，而他希望冬兵身上自己的、他的精液的味道都有。他咬了咬冬兵的乳尖，留下一圈水光，也不擦拭，然後起身跪在冬兵的胸脯上面，把陰莖伸入冬兵的胸前正中的蕾絲花紋下，然後開始前後研磨。  
　　冬兵深深吸了口氣，史蒂夫的陰莖穿過蕾絲花紋操著他的乳溝，而他感到無比的滿足與幸福。史蒂夫操大力時陰莖會向前頂到他的嘴唇，而他閉上眼，全心全意地吻著他的龜頭，舔舐上面滲出的微鹹微腥的液體。史蒂夫的聲音從上方飄來，像是從空中聖殿飄來。他聽到史蒂夫在說低喃贊許自己的乖巧，感到史蒂夫的手伸到他脖頸側面撫摸，這一切他像被摸毛的貓一樣發出滿足的咕嚕聲。史蒂夫的輕笑聲傳來，冬兵吻了吻他的手心，聽到史蒂夫說：“下次，教你自己一個人玩兒自己，好嗎，聽話。”  
　　冬兵側頭舔了下史蒂夫的手心，無意識地嗯了一聲，配合史蒂夫的動作，開始一起輕微晃動，鮮紅濕潤的嘴唇親吻吮吸陰莖頂端的水聲嘖嘖作響。

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

　　史蒂夫幫助冬兵上完廁所之後為他取下管道，用公主抱的姿勢抱著他會到主臥的床上。主臥的床上準備了好幾床被子，史蒂夫就抱著冬兵，額頭相抵，讓彼此的呼吸與肌膚都緊貼在一起。等冬兵回過神有一會兒之後，他伸手探到冬兵的兩腿之間，輕輕掂了掂他的陰囊，捏了一下，一邊用大拇指畫著圈一邊去吻冬兵的嘴角：“裏邊還有……今天的量還沒到，自己高潮著為我吐盡它可以做到嗎？”  
　　冬兵飛快地舔了舔下唇，像執行每一次任務那樣眼神認真可愛：“可以……我……我盡力……”  
　　史蒂夫笑起來，翻身坐到床邊，道：“這個箱子裏的東西你都可以用。但是自己弄不好之前不能來尋找我的幫助。我會一直監督你，好嗎？”  
　　冬兵耳根又紅起來，臉上卻依舊天真專注，睜大眼睛無意識重複道：“你會一直監督我……”  
　　史蒂夫點點頭，抱胸坐在一旁，向冬兵鼓勵地笑笑。

 

　　冬兵伸舌飛快地舔了一圈紅唇，開始揉捏自己的胸部。史蒂夫伸了個懶腰，看著冬兵把自己的乳珠揉搓得重新腫脹。他很想上去親一親含一含它們，不過他清楚這時還不到時候。冬兵揉自己的胸的時候還是有一點點暴力有一點點莽撞，但是他並未打算立馬糾正，現在冬兵會自我排解已經是進步，他會先鼓勵他。以後有的是慢慢教育的時候。  
　　冬兵揉捏到乳珠微微發疼之後轉而去揉壓自己的乳暈，繼而是胸肌。他的胸脯很柔軟，史蒂夫很喜歡去揉捏這裏，不過冬兵自己卻很少碰觸它。他的胸被史蒂夫調教得越發敏感，他好奇地撥動了幾下乳頭之後就感到一股熱流向下體竄過去。他嚇了一跳，不過知道史蒂夫希望他不要逃避隱藏這些，於是紅著臉繼續揉下去。冬兵胸上之前的液體現在差不多幹了，冬兵想了想，把手指放入口腔內舔濕它，然後繼續去揉捏胸部，直到兩個乳頭都充血挺立，上面濕濕潤潤，像雪地裏的櫻桃般散發著誘人的氣息。  
　　史蒂夫是個文武雙全身經百戰的領袖，他通常都非常淡定而克制，很少有衝動的時候。不過他更清楚什麼時候做什麼事最好。現在的冬兵還是需要一些他的撫慰，而且適時去採摘紅豔的果實才是他應該做的。史蒂夫湊上去挨個舔舐並含了一小會兒乳珠，有咬了以後那裏和胸肌，便又重新坐好，示意冬兵進行下一步動作。

 

　　冬兵打開床頭的暗扣，這裏有一道暗門，裏邊可以拉開一個櫃子。作為主臥的櫃子，這裏倒是沒什麼衣服，只是放置著幾樣必要的道具。冬兵玩兒刀玩兒槍的靈巧雙手翻了幾圈，從裏邊找出吸奶裝置給自己戴上。然後他取出一根大小形狀都和史蒂夫相仿的假陰莖，讓它和自己的陰莖相貼，然後開始上下擼動。  
　　冬兵給自己擼的時候不多。倒不是說他不需要自己排解，不過通常比起自己的雙手，史蒂夫的雙手更可以給他帶來高潮與快感。他討好史蒂夫多少有一點經驗，但是對待自己總是太差，不是太沒技巧就是有些粗暴。所以若是沒事，總是史蒂夫抱著冬兵給他排解——和史蒂夫肢體相觸就能開始給冬兵帶來舒心與快感了。因此教導冬兵自慰時，史蒂夫也會給他一些自己的東西，衣物，或是和他一起使用過的道具來幫助他使自己興奮。冬兵擼動了數十下，他的陰莖逐漸挺立起來。他儘量不隱藏自己的呻吟，時不時去看史蒂夫的反應。史蒂夫會在他懈怠的時候皺一下眉以作警告，除此外表情始終平和滿意。冬兵放鬆下來。

 

　　等到前面飄飄然快要被送上高端之後，冬兵開始著手做後面的工作。最好的狀態就是前後面同時高潮，尤其是後面。雖然他沒跟史蒂夫承認過幾次，不多他確實很喜歡後面的感覺。  
　　冬兵取出串珠來，打算給自己使用這個。這些串珠的款式有大大小小好幾種，材質花色也各式各樣，有普通膠質的，也有金屬的，甚至玉質以及夜光的，上面有的鐫刻著星星，玫瑰花，有的還在內部雕刻了雪花。史蒂夫調教他的初期使用相對頻繁些，也很喜歡讓他戴著有雪花那個出去執行任務。他笑說冬兵這樣從裏到外都是真正的“冬日”戰士。  
　　冬兵正在挑選，卻被史蒂夫按住了雙手。史蒂夫不發一言，徑直打開了最下一層的抽屜，把裏邊的盒子放到冬兵手上，向下按了按，眼神不容置疑。  
　　冬兵嚇了一跳。  
　　這是個特殊形制的假陰莖，內部構造比那些能夠輸入液體的還要精巧些——準確說，這是個產卵器。它的外形普通陽具，但是表面的突起和螺旋狀褶皺更突出，材質較柔軟；卵蛋則有純純的明黃色和乳白色——史蒂夫也定做了一些裏面有微雕的，不過那些還沒送過來。冬兵試探著伸手去觸碰了一下，就看到那些卵被碰得顫動起來，膠狀物質上下晃動。  
　　這個東西史蒂夫曾經和他用過幾次，總之次數不多。每次他都頂多是為自己做好潤滑，然後就可以躺在床上或者史蒂夫懷裏等他幫自己弄進去了。冬兵拿著產卵器猶猶豫豫的，始終動不了手。史蒂夫無奈地笑了下，給他一個命令的眼神，冬兵才略有些委屈地開始裝填它。  
　　史蒂夫為這種自慰器準備了兩種卵，一種是對人體無害的固體橡膠，可以塞進去再排出來；一種則是由可食用物質做成的固體，塞進去之後可以在體內融化、被吸收——這種卵甚至貼心地被添加了牛奶的成份與味道。按照最簡單的流程，冬兵至少要把可以排出的那種“吞”進入再“吐”出來。  
　　冬兵把卵裝填好，深吸一口氣，盡力躺好，放鬆，把自慰器推入自己的後穴中。由於之前的性愛，他的後穴又濕又軟，推入倒是沒有遇到多大阻力，但是想到這些自慰器當中含滿了卵冬兵就不禁羞恥地轉過頭去。史蒂夫一直在近在咫尺的地方看著他行動，這給了他很大安全感，卻也使他更加羞澀。冬兵把頭偏過去幾秒，為了不讓史蒂夫失望，又鼓起勇氣正過頭來，繼續把自慰器推上去。  
　　長長的管狀自慰器一直被推得只露出根部。冬兵大口喘了幾下，稍微扭動腰部讓自己適應這根膠質陰莖。史蒂夫對他做了一個暫停的手勢，探過身去，把他的雙腿大大打開，仔細看了下被撐平的穴口，伸出好看有力的手指在自慰器和穴口交界處慢慢撫摸了一圈，滿意的沖冬兵笑了下，俯上來飛快地吻下他的喉結作為獎勵，然後示意他繼續。  
　　冬兵不斷喘著氣，調整了下自慰器的角度，開始擠壓它的末端。他清楚地感知著橢圓形的物體咕嚕嚕地從他的腸道末端滾入腸道深處。這種感覺很奇異，他的史蒂夫就坐在他的旁邊看著他，他卻在史蒂夫身旁自己體內推入著雞蛋大小的卵……但是史蒂夫很滿意，而且史蒂夫給予了他鼓勵，那麼冬兵也根本不用也不能被允許去顧忌什麼。他忍不住使腸道隨著體內的產卵器一起蠕動，以使這些卵順利進入他體內。最終冬兵終於感覺到有又圓又諒的東西從陽具頂端探出頭來，他再努力推送，那顆卵最粗大的地方終於擠出來後，便咕嚕一下滑到深處。第一個出來後後面的總算都好過了一些，冬兵繼續一邊抽插後穴一邊把卵推到體內，感到困難時候便去吻一下或者吸啜一下那根與史蒂夫陰莖相仿的陽具來找尋安慰，慢慢終於把那些卵都推進去。  
　　冬兵感到冰涼的卵在他的腹中互相擠壓，於是他窩在幾床被子中，儘量讓自己放鬆些。他明顯的覺到那些卵正在被他的腸道溫得越來越暖。這讓他一瞬間恍惚有了種錯覺，仿佛自己在生育這些卵。他的體內被異物充滿，他把雙手放在腹部，感受著裏邊的東西，做著深呼吸。  
　　史蒂夫向冬兵投以讚歎的目光，無比憐惜的目光在這具身體上流連。他把雙手蓋在冬兵小腹兩側，讓自己的溫度嚴嚴實實地捂著他，告訴他：“把這些排出來，再‘吃’兩顆就可以了，好不好？”  
　　冬兵點點頭，眼睛裏都是滿滿的信賴。史蒂夫湊上去吻他的唇角：“在這之前，先去走一走。”  
　　冬兵猶豫了下，還是坐起來下床走走動。他每走一步，腹中的卵就相互撞擊摩擦他的腸道，帶來飽脹感與獨特的快感。向前走的過程很吃力，冬兵忍受著過於強烈的刺激，挪動的步伐越來越小。等他終於覺得自己適應了這些卵的時候，卻聽到腹中咕嚕一聲響。大概是裏邊的卵被擠壓得發出了水聲。響聲起來冬兵瞬間有點尷尬，偷偷瞄向史蒂夫，卻發現史蒂夫的眼神包含贊許與驚歎。他又有了些力氣，捧著肚子走了幾圈之後回到床上，整個人斜靠在疊高的被子中間，調整好姿勢，雙腿大大打開，準備開始“產”卵。  
　　可是產卵的過程並不順利。他稍微直起身，使勁想把體內的卵排出體外，但是他的腸道內被塞滿了，雖然這些卵和腸道都很潤滑，但是這些又冰涼又圓潤的東西一個挨一個塞得很緊，弄得他渾身痙攣，很難使上力氣。冬兵能明顯地感受到這些蛋幾乎把他的腸道內部的褶皺都撐得平展起來。  
他嘗試了很多次都難以成功——幾乎每次快要排出時都被撞擊至敏感點，腸道不自主收縮之後又把卵蛋們收回去。哭泣著望向史蒂夫的方向，下意識想尋求幫助，卻看到史蒂夫微笑地看著他。史蒂夫的意思很明確，他不會幫他。  
　　史蒂夫一直看著冬兵面色潮紅地抿著嘴努力想把卵排出腸道外，滿意愉悅的同時也有點心疼。冬兵專心起來的樣子一直很可愛，擦槍擦匕首的時候，潛伏起來狙擊的時候，研究資料的時候，還有現在。他總是會抿起嘴，時而舔過紅潤的下唇，很難分心。但是現在後面的異物讓他不自覺戰慄，時刻處於性高潮中的冬兵很難集中注意力，他好不容易聚集一點注意力，把卵向外排出一點，卻又被摩擦著敏感點充滿腸道的卵重新打散。冬兵試圖聚集渙散的眼神，卻總是失敗，眼睜睜地看著自己的陰莖慢慢漲大而挺立起來，頂端滲出液體。  
　　但是史蒂夫始終忍住沒有去幫助他。冬兵在床上或者外面都很依賴他他很高興，不過他可不能讓冬兵始終太過被動。  
　　他喜歡看到冬兵出於自主意識，來和他求歡，主動把自己送上高潮，看他發自內心地滿足、快樂，得到真正的享受。他的冬兵總是太累，也有些矜持。他想完完全全打開他親愛的小助手。  
　　冬兵使勁了一會兒，卵絲毫出來的跡象都沒有，反而他自己又有要生育卵蛋的感覺又有被圓滾潤滑的卵操弄的感覺，他簡直委屈得想哭泣。他把唇舔得通紅，求助地看向史蒂夫。  
　　史蒂夫溫柔好看的眼睛裏愛意滿載，看向床上人水潤的眼瞳，一邊向冬兵靠近一邊用平時教導他戰術的認真語氣和他說話：：“我不在場的時候你可要自己幫自己了。不過今天算是練習，你做的很好，我可以給些你獎勵……現在別擔心，我一直在這裏……”  
　　冬兵好不容易平息下來的喘息又略略急促起來。他渴求地望向史蒂夫，卻看到對方低下頭去不再與他對視。  
　　史蒂夫的吻落在了他的膝蓋上。他金色的發絲垂下來，冬兵從這個角度可以看到史蒂夫微微閉上的雙眼的長長的金色睫毛折射的金色燈光。  
　　冬兵的膝蓋條件反射地彈跳了一下，腳也略微揚起來。史蒂夫捉住了他的雙腳，又把吻印在他的腳背上。他仰視著冬兵的臉，目光無比純潔、虔誠。  
　　史蒂夫吻過他之後便重新坐好，明顯不會給他更多了。但是他的吻已經給予了冬兵極大的鼓勵。冬兵咬咬唇，繼續努力想把體內的東西排出來。  
　　之前每次史蒂夫幫他推壓小腹他都會覺得不好意思，但是現在這種情況他不得不自己做了。史蒂夫在旁邊一直鼓勵地凝視著他，冬兵鼓足勇氣，沿著人魚線推了幾圈小腹之後，開始從上方盡力往下推腹部，一邊按摩一邊盡力放鬆後穴，儘量使腸道向下蠕動。他全身緩慢挪動著，終於越來越適應這些東西。他閉上眼睛，又推送幾圈之後，終於感到卵在向前移動的同時，有一顆似乎頂到了穴口。冬兵繼續施力，儘量不讓自己太在意卵在體內蠕動的感覺，終於把卵“生”了出來。第一顆出來之後後面的也好走了些，冬兵做著深呼吸，繃緊腳尖，按摩著腹部，緩慢地把卵都排出來。史蒂夫伸手拾取起他的卵，觀察起它的色澤。本來就半透明的卵被冬兵體內溫得很暖，也被滋潤得水滑光亮。冬兵被這種舉措弄得更不好意思了，但是他不敢逃避，只是繼續使勁催動腸道蠕動。卵一個接一個被排出，散落在床單上。卵上面的液體和冬兵後穴流出的液體把床單弄出一小片一小片濕濕的印記。  
　　史蒂夫把其中一顆乳白色的卵拿起來放到冬兵唇邊，冬兵乖乖地輕輕吻上去，小小舔了一口。史蒂夫摸摸他的頭頂，開始幫忙裝填可溶性的卵。他把裝填好的產卵器送到冬兵唇角，冬兵便低下頭去吸啜起這根陰莖狀物的頂端，像去吸啜陰莖前液一樣。然後史蒂夫示意冬兵自己拿著它。  
　　冬兵後面被一直使用而且剛剛進行過產卵的後穴還未閉合，產卵器的再次進入很順利。他把兩顆卵送入自己體內後緩緩抽出器具，然後雙腿打開為自己塞入肛塞。這些卵是史蒂夫專門為他訂做了牛奶口味的營養價值據說還不錯，他後穴不一定能緊緊閉合的時候還是為自己塞好比較好，得讓這些卵融化之後的液體不能流出來。  
　　冬兵摘下吸乳器，松了口氣。他之後應該含著這些卵等待它們被消化吸收就可以了。

 

　　冬兵湊上去吻史蒂夫的唇，剛撲倒史蒂夫懷中就感到下麵硬起來的棒狀物頂著他的腹部——史蒂夫還硬著，明顯比起自己來解決他更喜歡認真去看冬兵。冬兵臉色有點為難，他下意識想用自己的小穴幫史蒂夫解決問題，但是他的腸道內還含著兩顆卵，他的入口還被肛塞封著。史蒂夫湊上去把冬兵在穴口處猶豫徘徊的手拉開，吻他微微蹙起的眉心，告訴他不用後面。冬兵聽話的點了點頭，就彎下腰去張開雙唇要去給史蒂夫做口交。史蒂夫卻把他的頭扶起來，認真而有些壓迫性地看向他雙瞳：“我想吻你。”  
　　冬兵的眉頭又收緊了，他偏過頭，眼神又不自覺飄到史蒂夫那邊，有點委屈有點迷茫：“可是我想幫你……”  
　　史蒂夫摸摸冬兵手感很好的長髮，吻他的發頂：“你有很多種方法可以幫我，你要選擇能讓你不受傷、能讓你快樂的，我希望你真正開心滿足而不是總是遷就，你明白嗎？”  
　　冬兵在史蒂夫胸前點點頭， 等史蒂夫教他“其他方法。”  
　　而史蒂夫卻抱著冬兵下了床，站在床邊讓他收緊雙腿，自己的陰莖則順著冬兵的臀縫滑入，操弄起他的雙腿來。  
　　史蒂夫的陰莖在冬兵會陰下進進出出，跳動的脈搏貼著冬兵敏感纖弱的大腿內側，弄得冬兵又害怕又有種奇特的滿足感。他下意識想逃跑，可是內心更深處在叫囂著要貼上去，要緊緊埋在史蒂夫懷中。  
　　冬兵額頭上的汗漸漸滲出，不斷滴下來。他像一條被撈上岸的魚，而史蒂夫是這裏唯一的一點濕潤的天堂。史蒂夫一直在吻他，咬過他的雙唇後又去勾他的舌頭，探索侵略他口腔中每一寸地方和每一個角落。他閉上眼，整個人都緊緊貼在史蒂夫身上，隨著史蒂夫的動作上下律動。他的外面被史蒂夫抱著，裏面被卵填著——這兩顆卵正在融化，填滿他內壁每一處縫隙。他幾乎能感受到腹腔被史蒂夫和卵都貼著的那種緊壓感。他長長呼吸著，全心全意去和史蒂夫接吻，柔軟靈活的舌頭進出翻攪。史蒂夫看著全身心放鬆的冬兵，不禁微笑起來去吻他的嘴角。他左手緊抱冬兵柔韌的腰部，右手也與他十指交扣，把冬兵的一切掌控在自己懷裏。冬兵的大腿內側又絲滑般柔軟又敏感無比，他忍不住來回摩擦，壞心眼地一下下把龜頭頂到冬兵的會陰處，欣賞他每一個微妙的小表情，或愉悅滿足，或羞澀痛楚。他把冬兵的下體摩擦得幾乎發紅之後終於鬆開他，把冬兵放下平躺在床上，打開雙腿。他胯部往前頂了一下，然後拉著冬兵的手扶著自己的陰莖，把陰莖頂端的滲出液塗抹在冬兵的穴口周圍，會陰以及囊袋上。冬兵始終眼神迷離地望向他，沒有任何不滿，只有完全的信賴與滿足。史蒂夫向前挪動，把冬兵的枕頭墊高了些讓他的頭略略抬起，然後把冬兵的雙手都圈在自己的陰莖上，引導著他緩緩向外擼動，愛憐地看冬兵張開被吻得紅豔無比的雙唇，順從地接下所有的射出的精液。  
　　全部射完之後史蒂夫又向下把陰莖對在冬兵口中，扶著陰莖變換角度讓冬兵把所有部位都舔乾淨。等他舔完後，史蒂夫把枕頭重新拍平整，自己也躺下來，把冬兵圈在自己的臂窩中，吻他的額頭。  
　　冬兵在史蒂夫的肩窩磨蹭了幾下，小小聲喃喃：“後面好滿……”  
　　史蒂夫抱著他，一只手去劃圈按摩冬兵的腹部，安慰道：“慢慢等它被吸收就好了，這個應該不難受的，感覺還好吧？”  
　　冬兵點點頭，敏感的體格幾乎能感受到化開的卵的液體已經漸漸溫熱，開始被腸道吸收。他閉上眼睛，困了起來  
，去蹭史蒂夫的臉頰，語氣有一點點撒嬌的意思：“困……”  
　　史蒂夫的吻落在冬兵的雙眼上，低喃：“明天什麼事都不用做，好好睡吧……我們有很長的假期。”  
　　冬兵微不可聞地嗯了一聲，窩在史蒂夫懷中不再說話。史蒂夫抱著他，也閉上雙眼。

 

　　這間屋子並不透光，一切依舊籠罩在黑暗中。幾乎所有房間都拉著厚重華貴的窗簾，只有史蒂夫的書房靠窗的綠蘿開始顯出輪廓。屋外厚厚的陰雲從漆黑轉而顯出越來越淺的藍色，一切都亮起來。  
　　天亮了。


	9. Chapter 9

　　早先時候史蒂夫並不會離開冬兵太久，畢竟冬兵從那個極端組織脫離重新做起他的助手（雖然說幹的活兒轉入暗殺）之後時間並不算很長，來來往往的執權者當中冬兵只相信史蒂夫。有時史蒂夫有時需要單獨出門而冬兵又沒任務的時候，他會把冬兵安置在他們的大型地下室。那裏空間廣闊生活用品充足，最重要的是固若金湯隔絕天日，能夠在史蒂夫不在的時候盡最大條件給冬兵以安全感。  
　　但是時局動盪，總是有各種突發事件讓史蒂夫奔波。儘管他足夠優秀足夠有能力能應對玩大多數事物後仍能及時回家，但是仍有例外的時候。某次史蒂夫去邊境時候耽擱了幾天，當他終於辦完事疾速奔回家時候，折入地下室的路上便感到一陣陣心疼。地下室的食物剩下的量不可能這麼多的。但是從地下零散的物品看來，冬兵這十幾天並沒有出去過。  
　　他挨個查看了每間屋子，最後在自己的那間臥室找到了縮成一團的冬兵。冬兵窩在史蒂夫的床上，全身窩在他們平時喜歡用的那床天鵝絨被子中。史蒂夫輕輕把被子拉開一點，看到冬兵穿著他的睡衣，身下和懷中也都是他的衣物。冬兵面色憔悴，雙目失神而疲憊。史蒂夫心疼地摸了摸他的額頭，拉開他的睡衣去伸手去檢查他的心跳頻率，剛想把他抱出來為他解開衣服松鬆氣，卻發現他裏邊什麼都沒穿。  
　　史蒂夫除去冬兵身上的衣物，然後緊緊把冬兵抱在懷裏。懷中的人始終不說話，眉頭緊蹙眼睛緊閉，在被抱緊的時候呼吸急促了幾下，像是喘息著要哭出來，卻又無法哭出來。史蒂夫低下頭去吻他的嘴，把他的唇瓣、軟舌含在口中輕咬，手伸入他兩腿之間去不斷揉捏他的陰莖根部與陰囊，摟著冬兵的手則整個環過來在他胸肌側畫著圈。良久冬兵終於啜泣一聲，在史蒂夫親吻他嘴角時小聲叫了一下他的名字。  
　　史蒂夫立馬去安撫地吻他的額頭、眉心、眼睛，一遍遍告訴他自己在這裏。冬兵只是時不時小聲叫他的名字，除此之外說不出其他話。  
　　冬兵被極端組織培養訓練利用的時候曾經遭受很多特例訓練與培養，冷血、漠然，甚至連自我意識都很少有。史蒂夫把他解救出來之後，他才像是終於能夠重新清醒一般，緊抱在史蒂夫懷中哭得柔弱無助，把自己的感情都一點點發洩出來。冬兵很少去展露自己的情感，但是史蒂夫，從一開始就是他的救贖、他的唯一的家。他對史蒂夫有達到極點的信任——而且只信任他。  
　　史蒂夫離開時候總會安慰他，告訴他自己什麼時候回來。這次在邊境耽誤得晚回來了一周，冬兵在地下室一天天過去等不到史蒂夫，既驚慌忐忑又想著史蒂夫的命令不要擅自出去冒險，只能焦急又糾結地在地下室走來走去，一天比一天心慌、無助。滿心無助的感覺又間斷喚醒了他的極端組織的經歷。他本來就脆弱的內心開始一點點崩潰。  
　　他需要信仰，需要有人做他的依靠，而且，他只需要史蒂夫。這次的時間對他來說太長了。他渾身都在發抖，一直靠在史蒂夫懷中卻覺得還不夠、還不夠，他自己也需要自己需要多麼高強度的被佔有、被確認。  
　　史蒂夫一直抱著去親吻冬兵，等他的顫抖稍稍平靜一點點之後便去試探性地輕戳他的小穴，發現那裏緊閉而且繃緊，神經高度緊張的樣子。  
　　史蒂夫歎了口氣。  
　　他很少去強迫冬兵，因為冬兵一直很聽他的話而他希望冬兵在這裏能夠完全放鬆。但是這時候對於幾乎已經崩潰的冬兵，大概還是需要給他一點迫力。  
　　史蒂夫把冬兵放平，把床收拾乾淨之後依次吻過下冬兵的乳尖與唇，低聲告訴他：“我要去拿些東西，你只要稍等半分鐘就好——喝半杯牛奶的時間，好嗎？”  
　　冬兵努力看著他，但是雙眼無法聚焦，他努力點了點頭。  
　　史蒂夫心疼地吻了下他，然後快步走出去。  
　　冬兵還回過神的時候史蒂夫就回來了。他手上了粗細材質不等的兩根長繩，然後抱起渾身赤裸的冬兵向另一個方向走去。他打開密道，穿梭而下，走到一間有一面牆的鏡子的房間那裏。  
史蒂夫安撫地抱了一會兒冬兵，吻他的耳際：“如果你覺得疼或者不舒服，就告訴我。現在我要完全確認你歸屬於我，讓你完全被我控制，好嗎？”  
　　冬兵的眼神仿佛恢復了一點光彩，他睜大水潤的眼睛點點頭。  
　　史蒂夫把冬兵的雙手向背後交疊起來，稍作猶豫，決定先用團縛的捆綁法喚回冬兵的注意力。他先是一圈一圈捆過冬兵的雙臂，並且告訴冬兵讓他雙手好好托好手肘處；期間他時不時去吻冬兵的雙唇，一方面是安撫他，另一方面則是去吻開他緊閉的雙唇，好讓他能夠呻吟出聲而不是時刻壓抑自己。然後他把繩索上拉，開始纏繞冬兵的肩部。繩索繞過冬兵的胸部，剛好交叉著把胸肌的形狀完美地勒出來。史蒂夫沿胸肌周圍按壓了一圈，確認繩子不會過於鬆弛或是緊張，然後忍不住低頭吻了吻冬兵的乳頭，讓那上面留下泛光的水漬。繩索繞道背後之後，又在雙手上束縛起來。上半身的牢牢掌控讓冬兵覺得無處可逃，但是現在他正需要這個，需要史蒂夫完全的確認。  
　　上半身束縛好之後史蒂夫抱著冬兵調整了下他的坐姿，讓他能從鏡子中完全觀摩好自己。他一邊吻冬兵的後頸一邊去揉捏他的胸，幾乎不可察覺地露出微笑：“親愛的，覺不覺得你的胸現在很焦急，它在誘惑我為它戴上胸罩？”  
　　冬兵顫抖了一下，耳尖泛紅起來。由於繩索的束縛，他的動作無法很明顯，史蒂夫只感受到懷中的一點輕纏。注意到冬兵眼神中閃爍不定的光，史蒂夫忍不住去抱他，不斷重複著“好孩子”，然後轉身去暗櫃中取出女性用的半透明蕾絲胸罩，解開幾處扣子以便能為冬兵戴上。史蒂夫之前吻的過於濕潤了，現在冬兵明顯能感覺到濕漉漉的胸前貼著蕾絲布料的感受。他張張嘴想說些什麼，卻又不敢開口。能夠接受、喜愛史蒂夫為他做的一切，這一直是史蒂夫所期望的。他閉上眼，努力用心適應這種感覺。  
　　史蒂夫幫冬兵先把雙腿打開，吻過他的陰莖根部和頂端之後把雙腿盤起，使得冬兵的雙腳都正好處於另一條腿部的膝彎處。史蒂夫吻著冬兵的膝蓋，慢慢把繩子纏繞過他的交叉的小腿，接著吻過冬兵的腳背，繼而纏緊他緊貼著的大腿小腿，最後在腿彎處收緊繩子，又去吻了他的膝蓋。史蒂夫慢慢引導冬兵彎下腰，試圖把他雙手處的餘繩繞過來和腳腕處捆綁在一起。冬兵的柔韌性極好，上下半身都被束縛住他依然很好地彎下腰去，使自己的腹部緊貼在腳腕上。史蒂夫把手腕處的繩索繞過冬兵肩部，慢慢使力，讓冬兵整個人團縮起來，之後把它在腳腕處捆緊。  
　　捆好的冬兵乖乖的蜷縮在那裏，就像一件藝術品。史蒂夫的手愛憐地撫摸過冬兵的全身，忍不住低聲說著一些讚美的話。他注意到冬兵的胸部正在小腿上方，便順手把胸罩向下拉去，剛好勒在乳暈處把乳尖露出來。冬兵發出壓抑的喘息聲。史蒂夫稍微扶起他的臉，看到冬兵想大口呼吸卻又有點窒息的樣子，忍不住把手伸進他口中，掰開他的牙齒是使自由進出。冬兵下意識想咬緊牙關緊閉雙唇，卻無法忍受史蒂夫受到哪怕一點點傷害，只好盡力張大雙唇，顧不得口水沿著下唇滴到史蒂夫的手上，甚至是地板上。他終於大口喘息了一會兒。史蒂夫不斷拍打撫摸冬兵的背部，從他的後頸處一路摸到尾椎與緊閉的後穴，等冬兵的氣息終於平靜地差不多了之後扶起他的頭，為他戴好口球。口球留下的洞口偏大以便冬兵緊張時候能順暢喘息，而它的皮帶上的金屬銘牌刻上了史蒂夫羅傑斯的全名和他的印章。史蒂夫坐在冬兵身旁，靜靜陪著他，等他適應全身被束縛的狀態。  
　　團縛捆綁下被捆綁者一般會很難受，因為這樣的姿勢全身都在受壓迫，背部受力、難以移動。但是冬兵卻莫名有些沉浸於這——全身受力使他的注意力不得不被喚回，從要害的脖頸、心臟到私密的下體處都被繩索勒著，全身的壓迫感讓他有一種近乎安心的微妙的滿足感。他被捆綁好的樣子全都絲毫沒有隱藏地坦露在史蒂夫面前，臣服於他，被他完全據有。冬兵甚至有一瞬想給史蒂夫下跪，但是史蒂夫一直安撫稱讚著他，告訴他他是自己最愛的寶貝，這讓他安心地伏在史蒂夫面前，腦子中漸漸不再有其他事，這些天的陰翳與恐慌慢慢被迫驅散，取而代之的全部是史蒂夫。史蒂夫的氣息，史蒂夫的迫力，史蒂夫給他的充滿全世界的愛意。  
　　史蒂夫等冬兵變得乖順安穩之後把他扶起來，正對鏡子跪下。自己則去親吻他的耳際：“看看你，多麼像一件藝術品——只屬於我的。”  
　　冬兵含著口球，發出模糊不定的“嗯”的聲音。  
　　史蒂夫的雙手沿冬兵的身體曲線向下撫摸。他的指尖拂過冬兵修長的脖頸，微微鼓起的胸肌間的乳溝，沿腹部肌肉順著人魚線往下滑。當他摸到大腿根部時，冬兵的陰莖顫抖了一下，似乎有一點抬起頭來。史蒂夫愛憐地看著陰莖，但是手依舊沒有去觸碰它，依次向下摸過冬兵的膝蓋、脛骨與腳背。當他又從後面肩部一路摸到下麵的臀瓣時，冬兵的陰莖已經在沒被觸碰的時候半挺立了。  
　　史蒂夫長長松了一口氣。  
　　他彎下腰，吻了下陰莖頂端，那裏仍然很乾燥但是比之前有精神多了：“現在能感受到我麼？”  
　　冬兵努力想做出點頭的動作，卻被繩索所困，只好發出模糊的音節。  
　　史蒂夫微笑起來：“現在感覺好些了麼，腦子裏想的是不好的回憶，還是——我？”  
　　冬兵急切地向前挺了挺身，讓自己的陰莖在史蒂夫手中摩擦作為回應。史蒂夫便吻了吻冬兵的發際，把他抱在懷中幫冬兵擼動陰莖，慢慢感受它升高的溫度，直到它完全挺立起來。  
但是或許是冬兵之前一個人待的時間有些久，或許是全身壓迫使得他的神經有些高度緊張，史蒂夫怎麼去溫柔對待那根陰莖，冬兵都絲毫沒有射精的跡象。史蒂夫想了一下，低頭埋在冬兵腿間開始含住它。冬兵對於史蒂夫為他口交這件事始終不能很順暢地接受，但是他條件反射般後退一下之後發現自己無法動作，只能任由史蒂夫含著他最私密、最脆弱的部分。史蒂夫的手在觸碰他的事實就能讓冬兵不自覺幾近高潮，而口交更幾乎能令他立馬繳械。史蒂夫溫柔地吞吐了幾下之後，冬兵就在全身被縛的情況下達到了高潮。他無法控制自己的身體，只能乖乖地被史蒂夫一直含著包裹著，這種極致的快樂讓冬兵大腦一片空白，迷迷糊糊中才感到自己終於吐出了擠壓很久的情欲，精液無處可去都被史蒂夫吸收。他想說話又說不出，淚眼朦朧中仿佛看到史蒂夫抬起頭面帶笑意地看向自己。他沒看清，史蒂夫沒有擦乾淨嘴角的白濁，直接為他取下口球之後就吻上了他。冬兵迷迷瞪瞪地從史蒂夫口中吞咽下自己的液體，心裏卻慢慢升起安穩的滿足感。  
　　史蒂夫抱著冬兵與他相吻了一會兒之後，解開了他雙手與雙腳的連接繩，再解開他雙腳的束縛。他為冬兵戴上刻有自己名字的項圈，拉著他的頸繩向隔間廁所走去。  
　　冬兵雖然體質柔軟，但是由於之前精神崩潰，以防萬一史蒂夫還是帶他過來幫他灌腸並且做潤滑。史蒂夫雙手塗上潤滑劑，先揉按著試探著把小穴弄得放鬆下來之後把水管伸入他的後穴中。溫熱的水讓冬兵眯起眼睛。雖然往日他會因為腸道內的壓迫感而感到略微不舒服，但是這時候身體內外的全身的壓迫感使他感到莫名的安全甚至是依賴。史蒂夫抽出水管之後堵住了冬兵的穴口，讓又抱著他讓他感受了一會兒壓迫感之後才讓他排泄出來。大腦全部被佔據的冬兵茫然任憑史蒂夫幫自己推擠出腹內的液體，他依舊條件反射地覺得不好意思，但是他的大腦仿佛被占滿，拿不出多餘的精力去推開史蒂夫。何況他現在及其需要史蒂夫，需要他的一切，需要確認史蒂夫在引導自己的一切。  
　　冬兵這些天幾乎沒有好好進食，史蒂夫擔心傷害到他而將浣腸速度放慢許多。灌了兩遍之後他他把冬兵重新拉出來到鏡子的房間，繼續讓冬兵雙腳打開跪在地上。他身後刺入冬兵的小穴中，估量了一下裏邊的濕潤柔軟度，開始拿出大號串珠為它做潤滑。他暫時不想先晾下冬兵，於是先讓他靠著自己的胯間熟悉自己的氣味。等潤滑好之後，史蒂夫便去給冬兵腸道內也做好潤滑，甚至直到裏邊的潤滑液混合著被挑逗出情欲的冬兵分泌出來的腸液滴到外邊。接著他開始去把串珠一個個塞入冬兵腸道內。這個特製大號串珠大概有雞蛋大小，個數只有五六個，每個都被略帶惡趣味地用花體英文刻上“史蒂夫羅傑斯的冬日戰士專用”，尾端是漂亮精緻的金色細鏈。異物的進入讓冬兵一邊感到不好受，又一邊被抓住四散的吸引力，他慢慢習慣並且依賴上這種感覺。最後史蒂夫用專用鐵棍支撐在冬兵雙腿之間用繩索系好，使他的雙腿無法併攏。然後他解開自己的褲鏈，使它正對冬兵的臉部。  
　　冬兵閉上眼睛，控制不住地靠近史蒂夫，把臉在他的陰莖上慢慢磨蹭，直到自己的臉頰都是史蒂夫的氣味。他像是貓咪一樣發出滿足的嗚咽聲。磨蹭了一會兒之後，史蒂夫扶起他的臉，  
　　示意他張開嘴，然後把自己硬起來的陰莖緩慢插入到冬兵口中，開始抽插。冬兵閉著眼吮吸，盡力去配合史蒂夫的動作。他確實很需要這些，需要史蒂夫用這個傢伙操自己，需要史蒂夫占遍他的每一寸身體。冬兵專心致志吸啜並用軟舌按摩史蒂夫的陰莖，讓它充血挺立起來。它的頂端剛開始滲出前液，冬兵就像是終於等到了美味一樣小心又期待地把它們都舔乾淨咽下去，然後反復吞吐舔吻陰莖以讓它能吐出更多液體。史蒂夫發出滿意的歎息，手放在冬兵頭頂扶著他繼續前後抽送，心情很好地看著冬兵把自己的所有都乖順地接受下去。最終他射在了冬兵口中，長時間沒有見面他的射精過程也稍長一些。冬兵唯恐浪費了一點美味一般大口把精液都吞下去，卻還是沒辦法全部吞下所有，有些無法吞咽的液體混雜著唾液從他的嘴角流了下來。估計著還剩不多的時候史蒂夫抽出陰莖，把剩下的那部分射到冬兵的臉頰和胸部。  
　　冬兵像是明明吃過奶卻還沒有意猶未盡如同沒有被喂飽的小貓一般抬頭看著史蒂夫，眼神純潔，順服，滿滿的信賴，還有一絲他自己都難以感受到的渴望。史蒂夫忍不住笑起來，把陰莖再度喂向冬兵，笑道：“你有點貪吃。”  
　　冬兵迷糊中聽到史蒂夫話語中的寵溺味，知道這是史蒂夫所喜歡的，便盡力放下擔憂與糾結，儘量坦然地去把史蒂夫陰莖上沾染的液體舔弄乾淨。等到冬兵含完，史蒂夫拍拍他的臉告訴他“後面還有”之後，給他帶好口球，重新加固了一個小型的手腳間的細鏈，調整好之後拉著他讓他再度正面對著鏡子。  
　　史蒂夫調整好角度，冬兵便方便地從面前的鏡子上看到了自己的全貌。  
　　他帶著口球，目光迷離，史蒂夫正把順著口球小口留下的透明液體抹下來，抹在他已經被吮吸得水潤紅豔的乳頭與輕顫微微挺立的陰莖上。繩索勒過他的脖頸處，還掛著史蒂夫的銘牌，這給他自己的最要害處都被史蒂夫掌控在懷中的感覺。繩索打了個漂亮的結勒過他的全身，恰到好處地把他的胸部與下體突出出來。他身後由於鐵棍的關係雙腿大張，繩索又勒得他的臀瓣向兩邊偏去，發紅的小穴清晰可見。小穴中的液體還在滲出，流在穴口伸出的細繩上。細繩外端與細金屬鏈絞在一起，而金屬鏈往常綁在他被反剪在身後的雙手手腕上。由於繩索的長度，他不得不向後仰，而這使他的胸部更突出了。他不禁感到一陣難為情，但是他卻無法逃離，只能以正正的跪姿把自己的一切看得清清楚楚。  
　　史蒂夫在冬兵的身旁站著，目光有些迷離地在他身上逡巡，然後跪坐下來貼過來吻他的頸後：“你看到了什麼？”  
　　冬兵發出抽泣聲，但是由於口球的存在說不出話。史蒂夫把帶子解開把口球稍微摘開一些，就聽到冬兵小聲囁嚅：“我……全身上下……都被你捆綁起來……”  
　　史蒂夫暗示性地去捏他的大腿根部：“然後呢？”  
　　冬兵眼眶發紅，水光開始打轉：“我的……陰莖和後穴……裸露著……還有胸部……都是你的……它們在等你撫摸……全身都是你的……”  
　　史蒂夫笑起來，抱起冬兵讓他的頭部在自己脖頸處磨蹭，像是哄孩子一樣輕拍他的頭，一遍遍重複“我的好男孩兒”。適時的鼓勵可以讓冬兵更加放開自己。他又接著去伸手撫摸過冬兵的後穴，語調低沉：“這裏只是撫摸嗎？”  
　　冬兵深呼吸兩下，把自己的唇咬得鮮紅。史蒂夫把還在滴水的口球舉到他面前，按在他的下唇上。冬兵被這種威脅嚇了一跳，聲音有點顫抖地道：“後面，後面需要你操進來……史蒂夫……求求你操開我……”他的聲音發抖，牙齒不小心碰到口球，心中更害怕了，這是才像想起來什麼似的使勁像史蒂夫那裏靠過去，努力使雙腿更打開一些，試圖討好史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫滿意地揉捏了下冬兵的後頸，做了一個深深地舌吻之後把口球重新為冬兵戴好，看到冬兵的眼神有點驚恐便告訴他：“這是獎勵，不要害怕，一會兒摘掉。”冬兵的情緒穩定下來之後史蒂夫把冬兵向下放平，使得他現在成為前身伏地臀部翹起如同獸交一樣的姿勢。史蒂夫吻過冬兵的雙臀之後把他膝蓋處的鐵棍解開，然後一粒粒拉出裏邊的串珠。珠子從裏邊滑出來時候發出“啵”的一聲響，史蒂夫便笑著拍冬兵的臀部，問他是不是感覺像產卵。冬兵的臉色緋紅，可是就算他把頭擰到另一邊史蒂夫也能從鏡子中看清楚。他只好發出一聲模糊不清的“嗯”，配合史蒂夫的動作努力把串珠排出來。珠子都被拽出去之後史蒂夫揉按了一下冬兵的穴口，終於挺身把再次硬起來的陰莖推入到裏邊，開始緩緩抽送。冬兵啜泣一聲，閉上眼睛全心全意感受被包圍被控制的感覺。他的身體內外全都是史蒂夫的，都被史蒂夫佔有、掌控。全身的緊致讓他有種莫名強烈的歸屬感——自己被牢牢控制著，自己永遠、全身上下都被史蒂夫所有。都是他的。  
　　冬兵的表情越來越柔順。史蒂夫終於取下他的口球時，他開始自己發出淺淺的、不被隱藏的呻吟聲。史蒂夫一邊安撫著叫他乖孩子來鼓勵他，一邊繼續抽送陰莖，有時還會拉扯一下上身的繩子好讓粗糙的繩索摩擦他的胸肌。最終冬兵在他自己的呻吟聲和下身的水聲中射了出來，溫熱白濁的液體在他的腹肌和地板之間被摩擦著發出黏膩的聲響。而他享受著這個過程。像是在繼續排解這麼多天以來的壓抑，冬兵完全把自己放鬆在史蒂夫賜予他的束縛中，被佔有，被愛，被操著，任憑自己安全地發洩出所有的情緒與情欲。他不由張唇斷斷續續地重複著我愛你，任史蒂夫包含愛意地邊揉捏自己的雙臀邊射在自己的腸道中，發出滿足的嗚咽聲。  
　　射精完畢後史蒂夫依舊用陰莖牢牢堵住出口，把冬兵調過來面對面抱著他。冬兵目光迷離地與他親吻，與他雙舌交纏。他被史蒂夫的調教喚回了些神采，現在又被史蒂夫滋潤得精神了許多。冬兵不由自主想動一動的時候卻被繩索勒住，但是他完全服從、並且些許享受著這個。他主送去繼續與史蒂夫深吻，任自己陷入深海中，哪怕無法上岸，但是無比安全、溫暖。

Tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

　　時間長了之後冬兵對史蒂夫的親昵程度與依賴程度又上升了很多。他比之前更能習慣緊窩在史蒂夫懷中了。  
　　史蒂夫把冬兵操軟之後把他圈進自己懷裏，手順著冬兵的脊線緩慢來回撫摸，在等著冬兵從高潮的喘息中慢慢恢復平靜的時候輕咬他的耳朵和喉結。冬兵的呼吸平緩下來之後饜足地在他懷裏蹭了兩下，調整了下自己的姿勢，雙手把史蒂夫摟抱得緊密貼合，眼睛半闔著，昏昏欲睡。  
　　史蒂夫像是哄小貓一樣捏了捏冬兵的後頸，又忍不住在那雙已經被蹂躪得水潤紅豔的唇上啄了一下，輕聲問道：“這幾天我要出去和別人談點事，傍晚在家門口等我好不好？”  
　　冬兵本來快閉上的眼睛努力睜開了一些，迷迷蒙蒙地點點頭，眼裏依舊水汽迷蒙。  
　　史蒂夫本來想說什麼，又停頓了一下，想了想還是直接告訴冬兵：“我去拿衣服，等我一下。”  
　　冬兵微弱地點點頭，史蒂夫從床上起身之後他有點不舒服地蹭了兩下，把自己裹進蓬鬆柔軟的鵝絨被子裏。  
　　史蒂夫很快就回來了。他並沒有先把冬兵叫起來，而是直接鑽進了被子裏。冬兵的眼睛都沒睜開，感覺到有人之後直接抱了上去。雖然室內並不是很冷，但是出去走了一圈兒之後，和被窩內火辣的溫度相比史蒂夫還是低溫了些。史蒂夫任由冬兵把自己圈進來，像個毛絨寵物一樣裹在自己身上。  
　　冬兵的臉貼在史蒂夫的頸側，又快要困得睡過去。史蒂夫翻了下身，讓自己成為仰躺的姿勢，使冬兵就那麼緊貼著伏在自己身上，然後把手裏的東西向冬兵手中塞過去：“下次穿著這個在門口等我。”  
　　冬兵毫無猶豫地點點頭，同時他的手裏被塞進了所謂的“衣服。”拿在手裏之後他的表情僵硬了一下，不確信地捏了捏手中的布料，幾乎被嚇清醒了。史蒂夫喜歡他時刻都緊貼著自己，尤其不喜歡冬兵在與他正親密的時候離開，於是冬兵縱使心情忐忑依舊保持著和冬史蒂夫緊抱著的姿勢，只是把原本向下的手舉到面前。  
　　這回他真的嚇清醒了。  
　　這件“衣服”摸起來又薄又輕，拿到面前更是讓人看清楚，它也許可以算一件袍子，但是它的整體大小並不比一件內衣大多少。這件衣服一方面剪裁得形狀獨特，穿上後重要部位應該都是半遮半掩的；另一方面，它全體是半透明的。位於重要部位的那一點布料透明度尤其高，卻有著一些勾線的繁複金絲空心花紋。整件衣服最完好、透明度最低的，僅僅是後腰上的幾個小蝴蝶結。衣服雖然薄，但是仍能翻出來一圈荷葉邊，刨除暴露的方面，整體形狀還是像一件不錯的女裝。  
　　冬兵睜大雙眼，一時間反應不過來。  
　　他曾經為了史蒂夫穿過很多套女裝。除了做愛或者被調教時候穿的女士情趣內衣之外，他也會穿著女式的睡裙、女僕裝、公主裙之類在家裏等他。偶爾，冬兵在室外也會穿女裝，比如各種女孩子穿的又嬌俏可愛又精緻帥氣的軍裝、宮廷制服甚至小禮服。他的曲線柔軟，小腿纖細，這使他穿著女生的小靴子也毫無障礙。有時得知了史蒂夫的回家時間，冬兵就會穿好全套，從頭飾發帶到絲襪小皮靴，從刺繡胸罩到蕾絲內褲，都打扮的一絲不苟——有時他甚至會給自己上好潤滑，就這樣在門口徘徊著等史蒂夫回來，小皮靴發出輕微的噠噠聲。而史蒂夫回家時候會抱緊冬兵，吻他，揉捏他的敏感部位。史蒂夫也經常會直接把冬兵打橫抱起，一路抱到臥房。史蒂夫會微笑而親昵地叫冬兵小公主、我的女孩，而冬兵通常會安靜地垂下眼睫毛，乖順地與史蒂夫接吻，全然接受史蒂夫對他的一切稱呼。  
　　但是冬兵從來沒我試著在室外穿過過於暴露的女裝。  
　　尤其是這一件。它外形可以說是袍子甚至像裙子，但是怎麼看它的外形都是幾乎不用掀開衣角都能讓人直接上的類型。  
　　冬兵咬咬嘴唇，眉頭微蹙。他內心覺得這衣服只在床上穿還差不多。在屋內走幾圈就算是極限了。可是史蒂夫說讓他下次穿著這個並且給了他這個，他的意思就應該是他只能穿這個——包括內衣內褲都不允許穿。  
　　冬兵小心翼翼地抱緊史蒂夫，親昵地蹭了兩下，希望自己柔順的表現能讓史蒂夫滿意：“可不可以……不穿這個……”他頓了頓，用更軟糯的聲音哀求：“我可以在室內穿這個……”  
　　史蒂夫的表情微微變了一下，好像更溫柔了，又好像在沉思著什麼。冬兵看不太懂，只能用更小的聲音小心翼翼地哀求：“我在屋裏穿好不好？如果被人看到了，對你會有影響……”  
　　史蒂夫摸摸冬兵的臉頰，微笑道：“我知道你在擔心什麼。這裏沒有其他人。你在後院的側房門口等我，那裏周圍多少都不會有任何人的。”他頓了頓，“沒人會發現的。為了我，在更外面的地方放開自己——好不好？”  
　　冬兵本來還想繼續辯駁“可是那裏是室外”，但是他也知道史蒂夫不會因為這個理由而遷就他。他本來就趴在史蒂夫身上，全身重心都交給史蒂夫。這種半懸空的狀態讓他不得不全身都依賴在史蒂夫身上。心理與身體都被史蒂夫控制牢，冬兵有點心虛。感覺到史蒂夫下麵又有抬頭之勢，冬兵便張開雙腿，把史蒂夫的陰莖夾在兩腿之間，讓史蒂夫的陰莖不斷頂在他的大腿內側和會陰處。史蒂夫被冬兵弄得情欲又上來一些，不由忍不住翻身把他壓在身下。當扶著冬兵柔軟白皙的雙臀射入到裏邊的時候，史蒂夫看著身下臀部翹高、身體彎成一個美妙姿勢的冬兵，忍不住內心浮現出他穿著曖昧服裝等自己的樣子。  
　　不過他並沒有多說什麼。對於冬兵的請求，他仍舊未置可否。只是冬兵已經被操到忘了等那句請求的回答了。

　　等史蒂夫終於忙完之後，大概幾周過去了。這期間史蒂夫很少對冬兵提什麼要求，而冬兵總是無聊地趴在桌子上等他回來。  
　　他們有段時間沒有做了。  
　　終於等到一段雙方都沒有事情的假期，史蒂夫招呼冬兵晚上去地下密室。冬兵把自己清洗好裸身穿上睡袍找到史蒂夫的時候，他正端著茶杯在沉思什麼的樣子。冬兵湊上前去，史蒂夫的手伸進睡袍間摸了一把，覺察到下麵什麼都沒穿，滿意地笑了下：“乖孩子。”之後，便把茶杯中的液體一點點喂給冬兵。  
　　作為一個極其敏感、觀察力極高的刺客，冬兵幾乎是一含著就發現了液體的不正常。水中除了泡著他喜歡的花果之外還加了其他添加劑，縱使它味道很淡，冬兵也立刻想起來了這是什麼。  
　　史蒂夫一般極少在和他做之前給他喂春藥，除了剛開始他極其抗拒與人親密接觸的那段時間。他更喜歡冬兵出於非藥物控制的意願來以各種媚惑的姿態與他媾合。但是這次茶裏邊卻有一點這東西，是很少的已經被稀釋了的一點。他只能隨著史蒂夫的喂給而把液體都吞咽乾淨。  
　　史蒂夫把冬兵的睡袍脫下把他的雙手舉過頭頂綁起來時，冬兵終究沒忍住好奇：“我喝的茶……為什麼？”  
　　史蒂夫凝視他的雙眼，眼神莫名有些暗沉：“讓你更愛我、更想要我。”  
　　冬兵愣了一下，歪歪腦袋：“可是我已經很愛你了……”  
　　史蒂夫的嘴角漾開一抹微笑：“我知道。你是這世界上最愛的人。”他的手摩挲著冬兵的臉頰，又順著往下摸過頸側與雙乳處：“但是你還沒被開發到極限，你還能更想得到我……”  
　　冬兵沒反應過來史蒂夫的話裏藏著什麼意思，便被一個深吻奪去了意識。曖昧溫熱的空氣似乎把他的體溫更推升了一截。稀釋的藥物藥效並不強烈，但是見效很快。冬兵感到體內熱流開始湧動，他想要史蒂夫進入他，但是這感覺和之前偶爾幾次直接喝完整的藥感覺又不一樣——那時候他滿腦子都是祈求史蒂夫的哪怕一絲觸碰、潛意識裏希望著被史蒂夫操到人事不知。但是現在他的意識還算清醒，他知道自己在幹什麼，他還是控制著自己的動作，有點羞澀有點小心，不敢太放得開，但是又忍不住渴望著史蒂夫的一切。這種矛盾而糾結的心態快把冬兵折磨瘋了，他自己不敢上前，只能偷偷祈禱史蒂夫沒發現他的小心思，希望自己就這麼不特別主動地與史蒂夫糾纏的話，史蒂夫也回來主動操自己。若有若無的藥效和史蒂夫的吻把冬兵的腦子弄得暈暈乎乎的，他只覺得頭頂的燈一晃，然後感到自己的背靠上了一個柔軟平敞的什麼地方。冬兵努力聚焦視線，看到史蒂夫在自己上方似笑非笑地看著他，有些偏暗逆光下他的輪廓宛如遙遠的傳說神祗。又好看，又模糊。冬兵沒意識到自己已經微微打開了雙腿，雙手摟在史蒂夫腰側，期待著他能貼近自己。  
　　冬兵的眼神在昏黃的燈下一閃一閃的。史蒂夫心裏無言地笑了下。他不會看不出來冬兵企圖隱藏的糾結的眼神。雖然史蒂夫一直不希望冬兵太過壓抑，希望他能直接放開自己，但是他心底還是享受甚至喜歡著慢慢把冬兵打開的過程。冬兵的呼吸比平常急促了不少，胸膛微微起伏，史蒂夫覺得冬兵又像是待宰的羔羊，就如同一朵含苞待放的花，將開未開地在暖風中顫抖。史蒂夫經常會狠狠欺負他，但是這時他卻一遍遍告誡自己忍住——他還想去做更“有意思”的事。  
　　史蒂夫一直手撐在冬兵頭側，另一只手伸到下麵順著他的腰際一直摸到他的股縫，然後輕輕一拉，便把冬兵的雙腿拉開來。史蒂夫托著冬兵臀部讓它往上了一些，同時自己的胯間往下壓去。他的頭向下壓在冬兵頭上，與他鼻尖相對，他們彼此視線裏都是對方的眼睛對方的長睫毛，呼吸混亂交錯。史蒂夫就這樣壓著，並沒有吻下去，但是嘴唇卻一直在離冬兵的唇不過幾毫米的位置，通過空氣隱隱地傳達著熱度。他能清楚地看清冬兵的眼神，看到他如果忐忑又有點期待的樣子，甚至能通過鼻尖和微弱的氣流變化清楚地感知冬兵是如何輕輕顫抖的。史蒂夫笑了一下，然後向下頂去。  
　　冬兵下意識把雙腿打得更開，小穴放鬆，不停顫抖地眨著眼睛。史蒂夫的陰莖挺立而發燙，龜頭抹過他的柱體繼續向下滑去。他閉上眼，等待著已經很濕潤的碩大陰莖的進入。然後他感覺到了史蒂夫的頂端在他的穴口蹭了蹭，並沒有進去，而是繼續向前。  
　　冬兵不敢睜眼。也許史蒂夫會調笑著看著他，他有點羞於去看。但是史蒂夫俯身吻了冬兵的雙眼，兩瓣唇貼著薄薄的眼皮把它往兩邊撥開。冬兵接收到史蒂夫的意思，不得不睜開眼，他只好把自己的雙眼暴露在史蒂夫的直視之下，委屈而有點羞恥的眼神完全無法隱藏。  
　　史蒂夫起身看了下身下的人，思索了一下簡單地把他全身用緞帶綁好。現在的冬兵就像是一件待拆的禮物，躺在砧板上任人宰割。史蒂夫拉開了一點繞過冬兵會陰處的緞帶，卻沒有把它打開的意思，而是直接把陰莖伸進去，又開始緩慢摩擦。  
　　好幾次他的龜頭都頂在了穴口，卻在冬兵以為要進入的時候離開。看到冬兵臉上有些羞辱的神色，史蒂夫不禁心情大好，把冬兵的雙腿併攏操了幾下薄嫩的大腿內側之後又去操他的腹部。陰莖在腹肌上摩擦了一會兒之後，史蒂夫把滲出的液體抹在冬兵的人魚線上，又把冬兵的雙乳往裏一擠，擠出乳溝之後開始操他的乳溝，龜頭不斷頂在冬兵的下巴或是雙唇上。沒有自己的指令，冬兵也不敢去張口舔它。史蒂夫很滿意冬兵的反應，然後把冬兵拉起來靠在床頭，又去操入他被綁因而緊閉的腋下。  
　　冬兵全身上下都受著史蒂夫的照顧，甚至有幾次史蒂夫會讓冬兵含一會兒自己的陰囊。他全身都是史蒂夫的氣味。春藥不大不小的藥效被鉤得無比撩人，他簡直難受極了。  
　　但是史蒂夫仍然沒有進入他的意思——哪怕是用手指先玩他後面的意思都沒有。  
　　冬兵沒意識到自己已經淚眼朦朧，試探地叫了一聲：  
　　“史蒂夫……史蒂夫？”  
　　史蒂夫正在捏冬兵柔軟的胸肌，他捏遍周圍就是不去捏已經挺立的兩顆乳珠：“怎麼了？”  
　　冬兵小聲道：“操……操我……”  
　　話音剛落冬兵自己都嚇了一跳。在情欲的催使下他莫名其妙迷迷糊糊地就把心底的話漏了出來。僅僅算是前戲時間，他就已經受不住了。  
　　史蒂夫食指壓在冬兵的唇瓣上：“你能把話說出來我很高興，”他的語氣像是平時教他執行任務怎麼怎麼做的好好老師一般：“但是今晚我想讓你各方面都被開發出來。到我允許你為止，你都不能說話——除非我有问题问你。呻吟可以，但是聲音不能超過新生四周小貓的叫聲。要相信你很好，很棒，你的動作就可以表達你的意思了——明白了嗎？”  
　　冬兵點點頭，眼睫毛又撲閃了兩下。史蒂夫抱著他吻了一會兒，解開他的繩索，抱起他向盥洗室走去：“之前給你準備了玩具，你知道它的用法。等下雙手撐在鏡子前用它，記得屁股抬高點。”  
　　冬兵連忙點點頭，在心裏飛速盤算了一下，卻想不出乳夾串珠之類有什麼是不用雙手的。他思考了沒多久就被抱到了鏡子前。

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　tbc.


	11. Chapter 11

　　看到盥洗臺上的東西，冬兵的臉色暫態白了一點。  
　　那是個看起來似乎只是比一般按摩棒大兩圈的假陽具。但是這個特製陽具是橡膠質的內部空心的造型，頂端幾釐米是實心的，裏邊彎彎曲曲留有一條小道，在頂端露出小孔。  
　　很明顯，這個“玩具”的最大功能就是裏面裝滿液體，然後讓人去使勁吸取它飲用它。

　　冬兵之前吸啜它的時候，往往是做到一半被史蒂夫抱在懷裏時候。那時候他的後面要麼被史蒂夫的陰莖要麼被史蒂夫的手插著，而他就臥在史蒂夫懷中乖乖地像小貓一樣吞咽史蒂夫手中的道具。可現在他得被迫以一個有些屈辱的姿勢趴在洗手臺上，高高抬起自己的臀部而低頭專心吸舔這個。而史蒂夫就在他身後，並且在一直摩擦他的股間。  
　　在自己的戀人的監視下去取悅一根假陰莖已經夠讓人難受的了。更何況戀人還在用一種很羞恥的姿勢來與他接觸。心理與身體的雙重刺激逼迫著冬兵，他無處可逃，而且他連呻吟發洩的資格都被壓制，對不斷攀升的快感毫無抵抗之力。  
　　而史蒂夫似乎還嫌刺激不夠似的，伸手用力捏了下冬兵的乳頭之後，又摸上了他的陰莖。  
冬兵被抓住時被嚇了一跳。但是史蒂夫立馬又鬆開了手。然後，他開始輕輕撩撥小傢伙——摸一下，撩一下，就是不去直接用力擼動。  
　　要出來卻又刺激不夠出不來簡直要要了他的命。冬兵忍不住往後蹭了一下，臀部卻立馬挨了一巴掌，啪的一聲混在嗚嗚的吞咽聲中格外顯眼。冬兵立馬安靜下來，繼續煎受懸在半空不能上也不能下的煎熬。  
　　史蒂夫似乎對冬兵現在的樣子很滿意。他又輕描淡寫地撩了兩下之後，終於把手圈起來，慢慢一下一下擼動那根顫抖的陰莖。他的擼動很隨意，更是絲毫不加技術，但是對於冬兵已經比之前好太多了。那根小東西迅速漲大挺立了一些。  
　　冬兵被擼得射出一點液體，但是也就是一點沒有更多了。高潮剛到時候史蒂夫就鬆開了手。短暫的高潮讓他瞬間晃了晃神。史蒂夫看到冬兵扶著洗手臺的手有些晃動，便把他拉起來抱進懷裏。他伸手取過假陰莖，滿意地發覺裏邊的重量基本清空了。他示意冬兵張開嘴，然後把假陰莖中剩下的一點液體都擠入冬兵的口中。  
　　他擠完之後又佯裝不滿，湊上去咬冬兵的耳朵，聲音特意加重：“沒想到你這麼喜歡吃這個。我都沒發覺你會這麼……”言語間他的手掌順著冬兵的胃部摸到下體，“這該說是……饑渴？”  
　　冬兵已經羞愧地全身都泛著淡淡的粉紅色。史蒂夫忍不住愛憐地吻過冬兵紅得發燙的雙頰，一圈一圈揉他的胃部位置，輕聲問：“肚子餓了麼？”  
　　冬兵點點頭。之前就很勞頓，春藥即使是稀釋後的也消耗了他不少體力。而這次假陰莖中準備的液體並非為餵食為目的，並不能止餓，反倒激發了他想要吃正常的食物的欲望。  
史蒂夫抱著冬兵出了盥洗室：“去廚房自已去熱點牛奶找點吃的，”他吻了吻冬兵的嘴角，“我等著你的夜宵。”  
　　看來這次史蒂夫不打算和自己一起進去。冬兵還沒來得及思考為什麼罕見地史蒂夫不跟隨，剛要轉身離去時卻又被史蒂夫的雙手攔住腰。  
　　史蒂夫輕巧地掰開冬兵的臀瓣，看到冬兵的後穴穴口濕潤潤的，不禁愉悅地挑了下眉毛。由於之前的動作，冬兵的腸道內部也開始變得濕潤柔軟。史蒂夫伸手摸了摸穴口，便拿著根按摩棒向內推去。按摩棒的推入很順利。然後史蒂夫在冬兵的陰莖上系了一個漂亮的蝴蝶結，分別咬過又吸了下冬兵的兩邊的乳頭，讓它們水淋淋的，然後拍拍冬兵的圓潤的臀：“去吧。”  
他順口讚賞地告訴冬兵他後面已經濕了，卻發現冬兵已經因此羞恥地瑟縮著。史蒂夫不由心情大好，吻過冬兵的眼角誇他是個好男孩兒之類，一會兒冬兵終於穩下身，起身往廚房走去。

　　陰莖上的蝴蝶結與後穴的按摩棒時刻提醒他的處境。冬兵熱了兩塊麵包又去等牛奶加熱的時候呆呆站著，實在忍不住想偷偷解決一下自己的欲望。無論是前面還是後面，他都急需釋放。但是他稍微思考了一下還是無奈地放棄了。史蒂夫總是能發現他最小的變化，何況史蒂夫掌管政務之前在陸軍隊實槍實彈地做過幾年軍人，還每年都被評特優。也許他自己解決之後蝴蝶結歪了或是按摩棒轉了個方向都能被發現。冬兵又想了想，發現也許不用這些史蒂夫也會察覺——他對自己瞭若指掌，包括在性愛中的狀態。他感覺疼，或者舒服，或是快高潮了，或是已經發洩完畢，無論他怎麼裝鎮定裝撲克臉史蒂夫都能輕易分辨出來。他試探性地摸了下沒有被蝴蝶結包紮的地方，但是若有若無的刺激讓他更難受了。他立刻松了手，現在原地一動不動地等牛奶熱好。雖說靜站時候後穴被插著的感覺更明顯，但是他也想不到什麼更好的辦法。  
　　過了一會兒終於一切都準備好了。冬兵端著餐盤放到茶几上，不知道自己是不是現在就可以喝。他在原地有一點手足無措地等著沉默的史蒂夫的接下來的指令，卻聽到史蒂夫用如往常般疏平常的語氣隨意道：  
　　“吃夜宵吧。選一個，要吃牛奶，還是要我的……？”  
　　冬兵晃了晃神。他沒想到史蒂夫會在這時候吊著他。由於不被允許開口說話，他只好用肢體來表達自己的意思——他閉上眼睛，慢慢跪在史蒂夫面前。  
　　史蒂夫摸了摸冬兵的頭頂：“乖孩子……”

　　史蒂夫坐在皮椅上，袒露著下體由著冬兵為自己做口交。旁邊的小幾上剛剛熱好的牛奶熱氣漸漸散去，從燙燙的晾到微溫。史蒂夫喝了兩口來測試溫度，一邊慢慢啜飲一邊欣賞著全身心投入的冬兵。他的下麵被冬兵弄得很舒服。本來口活兒冬兵經常做，現在也做得比較好比較熟練了，不過這次他格外細緻緩慢，好像擔心含一會兒之後就沒有了似的。冬兵珍惜又小心的樣子像是在史蒂夫心上不斷用軟羽毛撓著，讓他無比享受。史蒂夫看了一會兒，抬手把手中的牛奶杯傾斜起來，細細的白色液體向下倒去，從冬兵的棕色長髮的發頂向下流去。  
　　專心於眼前巨物的冬兵開始並沒有察覺到史蒂夫似乎抬起手是想做什麼。然後他就感受到了液體澆在了他頭上。溫熱的牛奶順著發絲分成幾股流下來，順著他的臉頰流過史蒂夫的陰莖，再流到他的乳溝或是乳暈處；或是從後面順著脊線向下流，一直流到股縫中，再滴答到地上。而冬兵一直全然接受著這一切，仿佛從未被打擾，仿佛全裸著被澆了一身牛奶的人並不是他一樣。史蒂夫摩挲著冬兵的棕發，感覺自己快要到了。他把陰莖從冬兵的口中抽出來，讓冬兵背對著他趴好，依次射到了冬兵的背部和兩股間。最後剩一點的時候，他才讓冬兵回過身，獎勵地把不多的一些喂給他。  
　　冬兵的眼神撲閃撲閃地有點不滿足地。史蒂夫笑了下，先把剩下的一些牛奶口對口喂給冬兵讓他補充一點體力，又把小麵包撕碎一點一點喂給他，然後抱著他向床邊走去。

　　冬兵被平放在床上前身上沒有經過任何處理。他背部的精液和床單貼在一起，讓他無比羞恥難受，又有一點隱隱地渴求更多。他難耐地等著史蒂夫，努力想忽視背部的黏膩感。史蒂夫拍了拍他腰側，他立馬又不敢有些微動作了，轉而乖乖躺好。  
　　胸前和腹部的牛奶的濕淋淋的痕跡還留著，讓冬兵感到一絲涼意。史蒂夫盯著那些奶漬看了看，笑道：“我也該吃點什麼了。”

　　冬兵心中忐忑了一下。往常史蒂夫說要“吃”他的時候十有八九會把他操到哭，但是顯然，這次史蒂夫肯定不會輕易放過他。  
史蒂夫俯下身吻了吻冬兵的乳尖之後開始舔吻乳暈周圍。習慣由史蒂夫吮吸自己雙乳的冬兵難耐地動了下，史蒂夫卻只是輕咬了下，之後把胸肌甚至乳暈吻出一個個紅痕，卻不去安慰冬兵充血腫脹的乳頭。他的手一直來回撫摸冬兵，從腹肌到人魚線到大腿內側，唯獨避開陰莖的部位。  
　　史蒂夫吻過冬兵雙乳間的時候冬兵正好能看到燈管在史蒂夫的金髮上打出的暈黃的光暈。史蒂夫一直是大眾眼裏的完美的人，而冬兵覺得他何時何地都像是神祗一般，威嚴，帥氣，會發光。而他純情起來就像是自內而外都純潔無比的天使。史蒂夫附上來來回輕吻他的唇和眼皮，猶如蜻蜓點水，純情得像是剛談戀愛的少年，根本不像是一個把自己的戀人全裸放到床上、手下流地摸來摸去還給他澆了一身牛奶的人。冬兵隱隱覺得自己好像很喜歡、很沉溺於這種有點純真的吻法——好像他多年前就很喜歡很享受這個，只是他的記憶已經想不起來很多年前的事了；但是總之不是眼下。眼下他被史蒂夫不斷挑逗自己的雙手弄得快哭出來，只能心底祈求更多。史蒂夫的吻一路向下，吻過冬兵的陰囊，但是對陰莖的觸碰淺嘗輒止。不過雖然淺，但是太過於渴求的結果就是史蒂夫每一個淺吻都能使冬兵的陰莖更硬一些。等到它抬頭之後，史蒂夫就不再吻過陰莖，轉而繼續去吻過冬兵的全身。

　　冬兵喘著氣，全身燒得想叫出聲，想到史蒂夫的告誡，只能換成細細碎碎的呻吟。之前的那次口交沒有減緩多少他的性欲，反而讓他的情欲更加重了。他現在想要史蒂夫的一切，想要史蒂夫進入他，哪怕僅僅是再次口交也好。但史蒂夫仍舊淡然無比，甚甚至好整以暇地離開了一會兒，回來時候拿著頭飾和肛塞。冬兵的雙腿已經不由自主時不時打顫了，史蒂夫卻像是沒看到，依舊不緊不慢地動作。他給冬兵帶好頭上的鹿角和毛茸茸的鹿耳，然後在冬兵渴求他不要的眼神中仍然把尾端是鹿尾巴的肛塞推進冬兵裏面。  
　　裏邊已經濕淋淋地無比渴望什麼巨物的進入，但是還沒被進入就被封口，這種感覺讓冬兵難耐地掉下眼淚。史蒂夫溫柔地拭去他臉上的淚痕，道：“小鹿想吃胡蘿蔔……該怎麼辦呢？”他把冬兵抱進自己懷中磨蹭了下，“我覺得揉揉小鹿就夠了。但是小鹿喜歡蹭嗎？”冬兵抽泣一聲，努力去讓自己的下體不斷在史蒂夫的陰莖上摩擦來摩擦去。他的雙手被史蒂夫鉗制在身後，無法自慰，只能讓自己的陰莖被自己和史蒂夫的腹部夾緊，以得到一些舒緩。史蒂夫把他的雙手鉗在腰際，又騰出一只手去捏冬兵頭上的鹿耳和身後毛茸茸的尾巴。冬兵主動把自己全身都緊貼在史蒂夫身上，又去吻他的唇。史蒂夫感受著冬兵的動作，在冬兵上來主動獻上自己的口腔與唇舌時候挑了挑眉毛，滿眼都是笑意。  
　　冬兵到底是主動接吻的技術差一些。不太好把握節奏的他過一會兒就有點喘不上氣。等冬兵微微鬆開吻去大口呼吸的時候，史蒂夫捏了捏他手感很好的臀肉，故意把他名字念得很重，話裏有話地問：  
　　“回答我，Buck……想吃什麼？”  
　　冬兵的聲音斷斷續續：“小鹿……小鹿想吃胡蘿蔔……”  
　　史蒂夫滿意地笑笑，把冬兵的頭扶到自己的陰莖前：“這次只能一點一點舔。如果吃太多了，就沒收小鹿的獎勵。”  
　　冬兵立馬低下頭去。他張開紅潤的唇，一點一點吮吸史蒂夫的柱體。發出細碎的不間斷的嘖嘖的水聲，乖巧地就像一個真正的溫良無害的小動物一樣。舔過一段時間之後史蒂夫示意他起身，然後讓冬兵半躺好雙腿打開，俯身去檢查他下體的情況。看到冬兵已經完全挺立的陰莖史蒂夫忍不住想去吻它，卻又忍下了這股衝動，轉而去拔下他的肛塞。  
　　冬兵的後穴已經完全濕淋淋的了。史蒂夫慢悠悠道：“小鹿怎麼這麼濕……是到了發情期了麼？如果不是肛塞堵著，是不是尾巴都要被自己的液體打濕了？”  
　　冬兵抽泣了一聲。  
　　“看看你的樣子……不知廉恥地張開雙腿等著我進入，”他又把冬兵的臀瓣更扒開了一些：“我只喂給你一點藥物，它的作用很小，只是讓你全身都熱起來而已……但是你為什麼後面都這麼濕了？”  
　　冬兵說不出話，下意識咬自己的紅唇，又立馬放開它。  
　　史蒂夫繼續去摸那根陰莖：“你看……它已經站起來了。之前就在想，沒有被怎麼摸就這麼有精神，它很熱情，對不對？”  
　　冬兵耳尖都紅起來，他想把臉埋起來，被子裏也好臂窩裏也好，甚至史蒂夫的懷裏也好，但是史蒂夫卻強迫他看著自己的下體：“允許你蹭蹭之前它就很精神了——親親你而已你就可以因此而勃起麼？我想像有一天……會不會你坐在我的手上，我說，巴基，為我射出來，你就可以呻吟著射我一手？那時我應該把它抹到你的胸上，還是喂給你的小嘴——前面，或是後面？”  
　　冬兵快要哭出來，史蒂夫卻依舊不停止，把肛塞推回去時候道：“我的小鹿……有時候我在想，你會不會是一只小母鹿？看樣子，大概我只要摸摸你……你就會潮吹了。對不對？”他湊到冬兵的胸前，手指在冬兵的乳頭周圍畫著圈，“這裏也是這麼柔軟可口。真適合有一圈奶香味……該說這是母鹿應該有的器官嗎？”他愛憐地吻了下，含住了冬兵的乳粒。  
　　久久沒有得到撫慰的乳頭被重新吸吮，冬兵大口呼吸著抽泣起來。之前本來就沒有釋放乾淨的陰莖這時候幾乎充血挺立得立馬要射出來了。史蒂夫輪流在兩個乳頭上吮吸一會兒之後，開始重重的吮吸其中一顆，手則不停揉捏另一顆。冬兵只覺得快感不停攀升，然後他眼前恍然模糊了一下。等他反應過來時候他才意識到了什麼。  
　　他居然就這麼射了出來。  
　　冬兵難堪得幾乎想立馬找個地縫鑽進去。他立刻想羞恥地轉過頭去，但是想到現在抗拒的話就更加得不到史蒂夫了，只好憋紅了臉，眼睛想閉上又不敢閉上，就這麼水汪汪地像是要哭出來一般直視著史蒂夫。  
　　史蒂夫的臉色卻是迷戀而溫和的，甚至有一絲狂喜與愉悅。他向來沉穩果決，現在則難得地有些激動起來，雖然臉色仍溫柔而淡定，語調卻忍不住上揚，藏不住自己心中的愉悅：“我沒想到你還能這樣……”  
　　冬兵紅潤的嘴唇可憐地翕動著，小幅度喘著氣。  
　　史蒂夫卻故意繼續調笑下去：“沒想到小鹿仔麼不禁觸碰……前面沒有被摸就算了，後面明明也沒被操，為什麼就射了呢？沒經允許就射，不太乖啊。”  
　　冬兵嗚嗚咽咽哭著，頭上的耳朵一顫一顫。史蒂夫勾過它的下巴：“但是我喜歡鹿仔這麼情欲過勝的樣子。”史蒂夫擦著冬兵的眼淚，直視他的眼睛，以蠱惑的語氣道：“如果小鹿還能為我射出來一次……我就給它喂胡蘿蔔，”他雙手捏了捏鹿尾巴根部，“用後面的這只小嘴。”  
　　冬兵聽到後面時候精神震了一下，卻又開始搖頭，眼淚汪汪地看著史蒂夫欲言又止。史蒂夫明白他是想說什麼，便給了許可：“有什麼想說的呢，小鹿？”  
　　冬兵哭求道：“已經……沒有了……除非你……除非……”  
　　史蒂夫笑起來。冬兵這種被自己操射的體質他一直很喜歡。他吻了吻冬兵他額頭，曖昧地把肛塞拔出去一點又推進去：“我可以用手幫你……怎麼樣？你射出來什麼都可以——尿也可以。”  
　　冬兵愣愣地看著史蒂夫，任由他把自己抱起來站在地上，雙手扶床。史蒂夫啵得一聲拔去肛塞，把手指伸了進去。  
　　等了很久時候後穴終於得到史蒂夫的撫慰的冬兵被手指抽插了幾下就勃起了。也許是今天的釋放都是絲毫沒有達到頂點的高潮，每次的量都不多，但這也導致了他下一次挺立的速度快了些。冬兵已經顧不上羞恥了，他現在只期待自己真的能射出來，然後等待史蒂夫的進入。而史蒂夫的動作不緊不慢，他並不急於先去按摩內部，而是盡可能把手向裏邊伸去。等半個手掌都進去了的時候，他終於開始動作。抽插了沒多久，冬兵就射了出來。白濁的液體射完之後，他的雙腿仍舊打著顫，雙腿間流下細細一股水流。  
　　冬兵已經快精神恍惚了。他張了張嘴，卻說不出任何話。他只是被手指操幾下就高潮到失禁了。史蒂夫抱著他不停吻他以喚回他的神智，一邊用紙巾把他的莖身頂端擦乾淨。等冬兵回過神，史蒂夫就去吻他的耳朵，把他抱到床上，讓他幾乎是以獸交的姿勢趴好。冬兵的眼神又水潤又溫順，史蒂夫摸摸他的鹿耳，覺得他像是真正的雌鹿一般。他扶著冬兵白皙的臀，向前挺身，終於插入了進去。

　　等到史蒂夫終於進入到冬兵的裏面時，冬兵終於露出滿足的眼神。同時，淚水順著他的眼眶流了出來。得好好補償他，史蒂夫想。史蒂夫把冬兵翻來覆去地操的時候冬兵一直都很乖，比平時還要柔順許多許多，甚至主動配合他的時候臉上不再是羞澀無比得總想掩飾自己，而是十分自然地抱上來跟隨他、配合他。史蒂夫開始慢慢抽插的時候冬兵就露出了朦朦朧朧的滿足表情，等他開始大力進出時候，冬兵哭著把他抱緊。  
　　在冬兵體內射完之後史蒂夫仍不願立馬拔出來——看得出冬兵也不想讓他出去。史蒂夫不斷親吻冬兵的耳朵，看他像足月的小貓一樣蜷縮在自己懷中。史蒂夫把冬兵的頭髮在指上繞了幾圈又鬆開，一邊把玩一邊輕笑著問道：“下次在門口等我回家好嗎？”  
　　懷中的腦袋很輕地慵懶地點了點。  
　　史蒂夫吻著指尖上的褐色長髮，語氣帶了點憧憬：“穿上次的衣服好嗎？”  
　　然後他看到懷中的人繼續點了點頭。  
　　史蒂夫把冬兵抱得更緊了些。他的冬兵現在完全沉溺，又自然又乖順。這樣就很好很可口了。如果下次他的寶貝真的半裸著在門口等他，他會好好獎勵他的。

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 tbc.


	12. Chapter 12

　　天氣漸暖，史蒂夫相約冬兵出門散心。冬兵多數時間作為夜行者，白天出去閒逛的時間相對而言並不多。而且作為史蒂夫名義上的的侍衛，他必須經常保持個人行為的低調，並且減少自己與史蒂夫在非工作時段的公開場合接觸。出門前史蒂夫絮絮叨叨地仍然怕冬兵受寒，以怕人認出來為由，把他上上下下都裹得嚴嚴實實的。  
　　太陽快落山、人群逐漸散去的時候他們來到了藝術博覽館。裏邊除了當代舊時名家名作，還有一系列服飾展覽。冬兵縮在大大的兜帽裏，好奇地東張西望。史蒂夫忍不住去揉他的腦袋。  
　　冬兵無論是作為史蒂夫的貼身保鏢，還是作為暗殺者，總是穿著一身黑色的作戰服。所以他對各種顏色花花綠綠的制服很是好奇。除了儀仗隊的制服顏色和式樣多變，竟然也有些很多年前流行的私人保鏢服飾，有很多又精緻又低調，但也有很多顏色鮮亮的，搭配晃眼的。冬兵歪歪腦袋，他在室內和史蒂夫玩兒情趣時候經常會穿上各種各樣的色澤鮮豔造型漂亮的衣服，但是去做任務——他無法想像在什麼場合穿得這麼顯眼。  
　　史蒂夫看著穿得厚實的冬兵像只小熊幼崽一樣認真地蹲在那裏思考的樣子忍不住又去抱住他，順著冬兵的視線看過去：“你小時候也穿過這種風格的衣服。”  
　　冬兵猛地回過頭，嚇了一大跳一樣，滿眼是震驚。史蒂夫被他的動作撩到心裏，向前親了口冬兵的臉頰：“樣式倒是比較樸素，不過顏色很……你小時候穿紅藍搭配的制服，”他的手在冬兵的雙臀上捏了捏，湊近冬兵的耳朵，語氣曖昧，“大概從這以下是紅色緊身長褲。那時候你常坐在我的桌子上，我就坐在床上看著你……”  
　　冬兵紅了臉，拉拉史蒂夫的袖子，史蒂夫逗夠了也就笑笑不說話，趕在閉館之前拉著冬兵的手向回家路上走去。

　　過了幾天冬兵收到了來自史蒂夫的禮物盒，以及一張入夜前換上如內服裝的便箋。冬兵想想估計又是情趣內衣之類，便把盒子先放到床上先自行洗浴去了。把內衣全部扔進衣物筐之後冬兵渾身赤裸地往床上一躺，開始拆禮物。然而等解開緞帶掀起蓋子他就愣在當場。  
裏邊的衣物無比正直。那是一件藍色上衣紅色褲子的制服，上上下下能把人包得嚴嚴實實的。藍色的上衣和靴子，紅色的手套和長褲，腰帶上刻著史蒂夫家族的標誌。就和史蒂夫曾經向他描述的一樣——這是他以前穿過的制服樣式。  
　　冬兵紅著臉，自己還赤裸著，頓時不好意思起來，急忙去尋找能穿的內衣。剛剛彎過腰想要下床，又想到史蒂夫若是給他準備好衣服一般是不允許他在去穿什麼其他衣物的。糾結良久，他還是直接換上了那套衣服。  
　　他曾經的青澀時期的制服。

 

　　史蒂夫還沒有回來。  
　　冬兵對著鏡子慢慢捋自己已經長到肩部的頭髮。據說自己以前是清爽的短髮，也不知道是什麼時候留長的。現在已經可以紮起小馬尾了。他的臉本來就偏向中性一點，這時頭髮散落下來更是有些雌雄莫辯。希望史蒂夫下次不要讓他在公開場合穿著女裝，冬兵想著，暗暗壓下去自己的不安，還有一絲說不清楚的情愫。  
　　他想起了一點點碎片。似乎他的童年時代就是經常穿著這樣的制服，每天蹦蹦跳跳充滿活力地陪在史蒂夫的身邊。  
　　可是這些都已經離他很遠了。他記不清自己當初做的什麼事，史蒂夫又做的什麼事，只是腦海中能隱約能浮現一張張模糊的畫面，有兩個小孩子緊緊依偎在一起。他甚至不太能記清楚那時候史蒂夫的模樣。  
　　史蒂夫總是安慰他，說沒關係，說他能不能想起來他都會永遠陪著他。自從能夠自己保留記憶以來，史蒂夫是唯一一個能讓自己那麼安心的人。  
　　或許以前他也是唯一的那個人。  
　　冬兵整整衣領，向左向右側著腰變換角度去看自己的制服。  
　　藍色上衣衣擺向下，下麵直接包著他的臀，幾乎是沿著內褲的邊緣線收尾。紅色的長褲又緊身又鮮豔，把大腿的流暢線條都勾勒出來。當然，這種線條也讓他的屁股和前面的分身更加突出，尤其在現在他的下麵處於真空的狀態下。

 

　　外面傳來輕微的門閂的聲音。

　　冬兵並未回過頭去，就直接被大步進來的史蒂夫從後面抱住：“我的小熊……”  
　　冬兵聽到史蒂夫語氣中掩飾不住的笑意，回過頭去。史蒂夫和他交換過一個深吻之後問道：“想起什麼了嗎？一副出神的樣子？”  
　　冬兵對“小熊”這個稱呼頗有不滿地鼓起嘴，他知道史蒂夫大概在說自己床頭那是抱著蜂蜜罐子的、穿著紅藍制服的毛絨熊，可是自己哪有那麼蠢——雖然他也很算是蠻喜歡蜂蜜，尤其喜歡蜂蜜牛奶這些……

　　史蒂夫把冬兵攔腰一抱往床的方向走去。冬兵依靠在史蒂夫肩膀上，費力地回憶過去的影子，卻想不到多少相關畫面。他記得史蒂夫過去好像並不高大，曾經的自己可能從來沒被他這樣抱起來過。

　　到了床邊史蒂夫卻沒有把冬兵放到床上。他轉身坐在床沿，依舊保持把冬兵抱在懷裏的姿勢讓他坐到自己的大腿上，手順著腰間衣縫伸進去，捏了捏質感良好的腹肌之後順著人魚線往下摸，直摸到他的兩股間。察覺到小傢伙裏邊是真空後，史蒂夫滿意地親了下冬兵的臉頰，然後一邊親吻他一邊隔著布料一下一下去按壓冬兵的陰莖。

　　史蒂夫吻了一會兒，心情大好地從口袋裏摸出一根巨大的棒棒糖讓冬兵含著，看著冬兵就像大孩子一樣乖乖蜷縮在自己懷裏。既有少年時期的天真，又有成年後成熟的情色。他轉而又深過手去解開冬兵上衣邊上的兩顆扣子，伸進去揉捏冬兵的乳頭。冬兵不由呻吟出聲。他的頂端幾乎已經把褲襠的部分弄濕了，黏黏膩膩的。史蒂夫故意趴在冬兵耳邊，語氣色情又曖昧：“怎麼摸一摸這裏就這麼濕了……想要Daddy幫你擦一擦麼？”  
　　冬兵的嘴裏含著棒棒糖，不便發出聲音，只能用行動來表明自己的態度。他配合著史蒂夫的動作上下磨蹭，不停把自己的陰莖像史蒂夫的手心裏頂過去。史蒂夫一邊隔著柔軟的布料揉捏手中的軟肉，一邊聽著發出委委屈屈的嗚咽聲，心情大好地舔咬冬兵的頸側。  
冬兵的陰莖幾乎完全立起來，史蒂夫順手去摸他的小穴，然後發現那裏已經變得濕濕的。他的家養殺手已經被調教得很是乖巧了，總是會把自己全方面準備好，在每晚開始之前都會做好清潔工作。  
　　史蒂夫把手指伸進去抽插了幾下，然後撲倒冬兵，扯開他的上衣。紐扣有幾顆迸裂到地上，冬兵還來不及心疼就被史蒂夫咬了一口胸肌。他呻吟一聲，條件反射伸出手去推史蒂夫，卻被順手抓住又一翻轉，轉而成了和史蒂夫十指相扣的狀態。史蒂夫來回摩挲冬兵的手指，蜻蜓點水般地吻落在冬兵的雙唇上。除去被撕破的冬兵的上衣之外，他們的姿勢看上去無比純情。  
　　冬兵變得氣喘吁吁之後史蒂夫終於放過了他的唇。他乾脆把冬兵的制服撕得更破，低下頭把冬兵的乳頭含在口中不停愛撫。冬兵迷迷糊糊看著金色的發頂映出淡黃色的光暈，就像是記憶碎片中偶爾閃現過的陽光與麥田。  
破碎的記憶讓他莫名有了說不清楚的背德感。這套衣服仿佛讓他又成為了當年那個活潑天真的小孩子。那時候他還是史蒂夫忠誠的小助手，和他兩小無猜形影不離。就算沒有多少記憶留下，他也能想像到他們年少相處時的情景。此時他卻穿著十幾歲少年的衣服，和好友親密無間的做愛……  
　　冬兵緊緊閉上眼睛，莫名羞恥地不敢再多想下去。  
　　史蒂夫滿足了之後準備去脫冬兵的褲子，又停頓了一下，轉而坐端正，把冬兵拉到自己懷裏，讓他兩腿分開坐到自己大腿上，猶如為小孩子把尿一般的姿勢。冬兵頗不自在地扭了扭，被史蒂夫略微重地拍了拍屁股，又安靜下來。  
床的對面裝好了大型鏡子。冬兵清楚地看到自己被史蒂夫抱在懷中的樣子，衣襟敞開，乳頭挺立，水光反射出來。藍色上衣的下麵還沒被撕毀，套在緊身長褲上形狀更顯眼了。史蒂夫的手從破碎的衣物一路向下摸，彈性很好的布料讓他輕鬆摸到了濕潤的後穴，他手指伸進去開始抽插。冬兵隨著節奏緩慢搖擺自己的腰配合史蒂夫，時不時發出小貓一樣軟的叫床聲。  
史蒂夫嘴角慢慢揚起：“我想像過無數次高大的我把你抱在懷裏、扛在肩上的情景——你可以騎在我的脖子上，扛著你驕傲的槍四處掃射，每天戰爭結束我手一撈就能把你抱回家，你就像是我的軍隊裏邊的吉祥物……”  
　　冬兵喘著氣，雙手按下史蒂夫的手：“你……那時候你好像……好像很小……”  
　　史蒂夫聞言眼睛微微眯起來，滿是笑意地一反手把冬兵的手握在手心裏，兩個人的手一齊去在冬兵私處愛撫，然後充滿暗示地下胯向上頂了一下，輕咬他的耳朵：“是啊。但是我這裏一直不小的……”

　　冬兵被撩得情欲上湧，不由開始渴望著更多碰觸。史蒂夫卻只是從後面抱著他，堅硬的挺立隔著褲子頂著冬兵的後穴，卻沒有打算伸進去。史蒂夫的技術十分熟練，不一會兒冬兵就被擼得射了出來。褲子仍然沒有脫掉，現在褲襠處已經濕漉漉的了，裏邊都是溫熱的精液。。  
史蒂夫終於把手抽了出來，放到冬兵嘴邊，示意他去舔乾淨。  
史蒂夫也忍得有點難受，但是有時他更喜歡慢慢吃。冬兵乖孩子似的把手中的東西舔乾淨後，史蒂夫翻身把他壓在身下，又揉捏了下冬兵襠部濕漉漉的一團，壞笑道：“Daddy要看看小鹿這裏到底怎麼了。”說著，大手直接把褲子撕扯掉。

　　冬兵眼睛通紅地茫然地看著四散的碎布。他現在基本全身赤裸，而紅色手套和藍色靴子還穿在身上。又有點禁欲，又十分色情。史蒂夫的大手從他的脊柱一直摸到尾椎，然後來回往復。  
　　史蒂夫用手絹仔細擦乾淨冬兵的下體，然後低下頭，試圖在他的股間留下吻痕。  
冬兵咬住自己的手套，淚眼盈盈。明明感覺仿佛回到了少年時代，仿佛是天真無邪的歲月，可是下身暴露的涼意、不間斷的水聲卻在不斷提醒他現在處於怎樣一個曖昧又淫蕩的環境中。史蒂夫把冬兵的大腿內側都舔吻得無比濕潤、佈滿吻痕，甚至會陰和陰囊上也都是水跡。冬兵難耐地輕微扭動了兩下，他的後穴被手指照顧過之後現在極其渴望什麼“大家夥”的插入。他忍不住哀鳴了一聲。

　　史蒂夫抬起頭，握住冬兵的頂端，微笑道：“小熊想要什麼？”  
　　冬兵依舊不太習慣直白地講出色情的話，但是也只能硬著頭皮上了。他的聲音小小的：“想要Stevie的陰莖……”  
　　史蒂夫坐了起來。他拉過冬兵的手，隔著紅色的手套捏他的手心，口氣曖昧又不容置疑：“先幫我用手做。”  
　　冬兵輕喘一聲，點點頭，爬下床跪坐在床邊，看著史蒂夫拉開拉鏈，小小地動了下喉結。  
　　史蒂夫按住冬兵的頭頂：“沒等我允許之前不許舔它；親一下倒是可以。現在，用你的手來好好‘愛撫’它，好嗎，我的Bucky-b-e-a-r？。”  
　　冬兵渾身燥熱，身上已經泛起了淡淡的粉紅色和薄薄的一層汗。他無比渴望史蒂夫的那根大東西，卻被下了命令不能去吸它，只好緩慢地揉搓史蒂夫的陰莖，企圖以儘量多的接觸來安撫自己的焦慮與渴望。隔著手套去給史蒂夫做手淫總是隔著一層因而不夠盡興，但是也因此增添了幾分拘謹與禁欲的氛圍。冬兵低下頭，閉上眼去親吻那根陰莖，幻想著布料下那份手感。  
　　正當他快要沉浸其中時，有什麼柔軟的布料貼在了他的眼睛上。他茫然地睜開眼，眼前一片漆黑。頭頂上傳來史蒂夫的聲音：“你曾經帶過那種偽裝用的眼罩……”他似乎聽到一聲輕笑，“我訂做了新的，外形和你以前的很像。但是它不能看到任何東西。”

　　戴著眼罩玩兒情趣play還是經常有過的事。但是現在這樣，自己像是那個規規矩矩的少年，卻正在做這種事情……

　　冬兵的呻吟被史蒂夫的吻堵住。史蒂夫靠在床頭，抱著冬兵讓他以騎乘的姿勢坐到自己的陰莖上。好不容易得到肉棒插入的冬兵立刻上下調整姿勢，讓兩人結合地更緊密。史蒂夫的陰莖本來就幾乎要被弄到高潮，冬兵賣力地自己運動了一小會兒之後就感到腸道內被射入了大量的液體。  
　　幾乎是很快地，史蒂夫又硬起來了。他把冬兵的姿勢調整成趴在床上臀部抬起的樣子，拍打了下他的屁股，又再次把陰莖頂進去。通過鏡子他可以看到冬兵面色潮紅的臉，長長的發絲垂下來，冬兵還來不及把它們攏好，就被史蒂夫頂撞得再次散開。

　　成熟與青澀，冷酷與繾綣，純真與性感。  
　　既想好好呵護他，把他關到高閣上不問世事；又想狠狠蹂躪他，讓他染盡淫靡的色彩。

　　在史蒂夫大力的操弄之下，冬兵又一次達到了高潮，精液射出來，史蒂夫便扶著冬兵的手去擦拭那裏，紅手套上都是白濁的液體。史蒂夫自己也再次射入冬兵的腸道，不斷親吻他以安撫接連受到強力刺激的難受感。

　　漫長的射精結束之後史蒂夫抱緊不斷喘息的冬兵。等兩人的呼吸都平靜下來之後，他拍著冬兵的背，示意他躺好，來當一次很久沒做的“繪畫模特”。冬兵乖巧地任他擺佈，軟軟地打開雙腿側臥在床上。  
　　他現在渾身都是吻痕，乳頭紅腫，從臉上、胸肌上到雙腿上，都掛著零零碎碎的白色粘稠的精液。戴著手套的手總是忍不住去遮掩私處，最後卻只能放到腰際。小穴暫時還閉不上，裏邊的腸液混著精液一小股一小股地冒出來。  
　　史蒂夫端詳良久，最後決定讓冬兵保持著眼罩拉到一半的狀態——一幅剛剛被操過欺負過，才睜開眼睛看到操自己的人的狀態。  
　　擺弄好之後史蒂夫又給他的小助手嘴裏塞了一根棒棒糖。全國甚至國外都聞風喪膽的殺手在自己的床上幾近全裸的剛做完的饜足模樣確實無比可口。史蒂夫轉身去又添了幾盞燈，拉過椅子開始刷刷作畫。  
　　冬兵還在一點點舔舐蜂蜜牛奶口味的那根棒棒糖。不知道史蒂夫會畫多久。也許，又會讓他更換姿勢，畫到天亮呢。

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　Tbc.


End file.
